More Than a Promise
by eframTrabbit
Summary: We all know how Viktor and Heine became friends. But what if there was more to their story? Heine/Viktor
1. Chapter 1

Hey all, I'm back with yet another story. I don't mean for this to happen, especially when I have others to finish first but this one came to me on a night I was feeling particularly vulnerable. Due to some recent personal events, my anxiety has been on the rise a lot lately. On this particular night I had a really bad nightmare and couldn't sleep, so I was desperate for a distraction. I tried working on my current projects but just wasn't in the right mindset. So I decided to write down a story that's been in my head for a while now. Recently I got into The Royal Tutor and found myself shipping Viktor and Heine, especially after the events of episode 11. On a whim I jotted down some things and before I knew it, this came to be. I'm debating whether to leave it a one-shot or continue it, depending on the reception. If I do continue, it'd be infrequently as like I said, I have other projects that take priority. With that being the case, enjoy this little story of fluff I put together on a sleepless night.

Also for context, this takes place during Viktor and Heine's past, between the scenes shown during the episode 11 backstory. If I were to continue, future chapters would take place throughout their past, the present story line and possible beyond that. As usual, let me all know what you think.

* * *

More Than a Promise

It was another clear night when Prince Viktor of Glanzreich once again snuck out through his bedroom window. Climbing down into the shrubbery below, he carefully crept toward the palace gates while making sure to stay hidden. Taking out his pocket watch, Viktor timed the guards as they walked their usual patrol routes and used a small window of opportunity to sneak out through the servant's entrance. Once past the gates, he ran down the dark road, using only the light of the moon to guide him into town.

Viktor glanced at his watch and smiled. He had timed that perfectly and should arrive at his destination promptly. As of late, Viktor had been making more and more secret visits into town. Whereas he used to make an occasional monthly visit, Victor was now sneaking off into town every other night, to the point where he had gotten his escape routine down to an exact science. While he had to skip his last visit in order to catch up on sleep, having nearly nodded off during lessons, Viktor had made sure to take a long nap in the afternoon in order to guarantee his presence that evening. Tonight was too important and the thought of what was waiting for him made Viktor quicken his pace even more.

Soon Viktor was running down a familiar alleyway and emerged behind a set of buildings that stood beside a small dock on the nearby river. He descended the stone stairway and moved toward a large open sewer pipe that ran underground. Quickly he entered and after walking for a bit, soon heard the loud voices of children. Sure enough, Viktor spotted a large group of street orphans who were being lectured at by a stern looking red head not much taller than the rest of them.

"For the last time, none of you are coming and that's final." He said to the group of protesting children. "We need to stay low key for this and the guards are starting to recognize some of you."

"Heine look! Viktor's here!" One of the smaller children yelled out, tugging on Heine's shirt as they pointed in Viktor's direction. Heine looked up towards the blonde haired teen, his serious expression softened to a relieved one.

"Finally! Now we can get some grub!" shouted one of the children, much to the cheers of the rest.

"Are you gonna go get the food now Heine? Are you, are you?" Asked a small girl as the other children began to loudly shout for food as well.

"Settle down now, all of you." Heine commanded as he made his way toward the front of the crowd. "We'll be heading out to the market shortly, just give us time to talk first."

All the kids groaned in disappointment as Viktor walked forward, smiling at them sympathetically. "Don't worry kids, we won't be long I promise." The kids then dispersed allowing the two friends to be alone.

Viktor's face lit up instantly as he laid eyes on his friend and the number one reason why he snuck out so frequently. Upon first glance, Heine Wittgenstein looked like another lowly street urchin who at most could've been twelve years old. However Viktor knew that despite his height and youthful appearance, Heine was just as old as he was, though he never did disclose his exact age. As the red haired teen approached him, Viktor noticed his large amber red eyes became much less intense as the smallest of smiles appeared on his face. This delighted Victor immensely given how stone faced Heine usually was. The fact that he was the only one able to break the teen's mask of stoicism, made the blonde haired royal feel lighter then air.

"Nice of you to show up." Heine said offering his hand which Viktor readily took.

"Sorry I couldn't make it yesterday, I really wanted to. I was just…preoccupied." Viktor said regrettably.

"Ah yes, the busy life of an aristocrat. How ever do you find the time?" Heine said in a somewhat sarcastic tone as he released Viktor's hand.

Viktor knew it was supposed to be a mild insult but couldn't help but smirk at the young man's subtle humor.

"A shame though." Heine continued. "I really wanted to get the rations yesterday and take advantage of some sales. I would've asked the children to accompany me but I didn't want to attract any unwanted attention."

"Well I'm here now so we can get as much as you need. In fact, we can get even more so." Viktor said optimistically as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a couple of copper pieces.

"Viktor, I told you before. I don't want your handouts." Heine said firmly.

"But I actually earned these pieces." Viktor protested as he counted the pieces in his hand. "These I got helping an old lady recover her laundry during a wind storm, and these I got helping a man to recapture his runaway dog. I didn't want the payments but they insisted, probably because they didn't know of my status. I figured the least I can do is offer them to you so there will be enough rations to go around."

Heine glanced at the coins, then at Viktor and couldn't help but be touched at blonde's generosity. "Very well then, if you must insist." He then took the coins and pocketed them along with the other coins he had collected. "Now, let's go get these children something to eat."

* * *

By the time Viktor and Heine finished paying for the last of the groceries at a nearby food cart, they were carrying four large bags between them, all filled to the brim with food.

"It seems your calculations were correct." Heine nodded towards Viktor. "Once we get these into storage, we shouldn't have to worry about rations for a while."

"That's good to hear." Viktor nodded, feeling really pleased with himself for being able to help.

As they walked down the main street through the marketplace, Viktor heard loud giggling and turned to see a girl sitting at the nearby fountain, smiling at a boy who held a rose out to her. She took it and then leaned over and kissed the boys cheek, causing him to blush. Viktor couldn't help but smile and stole a sideways glance at Heine, who was looking straight ahead not paying attention. Viktor couldn't help but feel a little playful at the moment and looked at Heine coyly.

"There sure is a lot of romance in the air tonight." Viktor pondered out loud. "Just look at those two lovebirds over there. Cute aren't they? I'm a little envious."

Heine snapped out of thought and looked over where Viktor's gaze was. Seeing the giggling couple share in a kiss, he merely shrugged with indifference. "I suppose, if you're into that sort of thing."

"Kind of reminds me of my first kiss." Viktor said thoughtfully. "A girl visited my home once when I was younger and lost her handkerchief in the garden. I found it for her and she, in gratitude, kissed me on the lips. Was quite an experience."

Heine's eyes narrowed as his tone suddenly turned cold. "I'll bet it was."

When Heine didn't talk further, Viktor pressed on. "So, what was your first kiss like? Was she pretty?"

Heine clenched his jaw and looked away, almost as if he were put off by the question. "I'd rather not say."

"Aw come on Heine, I told you my story." Viktor prodded. "What did it not go well or something? Did her breath smell bad?"

"I really don't want to talk about it." Heine repeated.

"Because it was embarrassing?" Viktor pressed on. "It's okay, I won't laugh. You know you can tell me anything."

Heine paused, keeping his gaze averted and his tone somewhat icy. "If you must know…I've never actually been kissed before."

Viktor's face fell in shock. "Wait, really? Not even once?"

"I have more important things to worry about, like having mouths to feed and finding enough money to do so. Focusing on something as silly and pointless as romance doesn't appeal to me. So I'd appreciate if you drop the subject."

With that, Heine sped up his pace, walking ahead of Viktor who stood in place looking stunned. It was clear Heine didn't want to continue the conversation further so Viktor hung behind him, looking at the red haired teen with curiosity. Clearly there was something Heine didn't want him to know, something Viktor was eager enough to try and find out about.

* * *

After getting back to the orphans, Heine divided the rations evenly till all the children were sitting down with a piece of food in hand, eating happily. After he and Viktor stored away the remaining food, they walked toward the opening of the sewer pipe and sat down within view of the moon, which shone brightly overhead bathing them in light.

"Good thing there's a full moon tonight. Makes sewing much easier." Heine said as he sat with a bundle of blankets in his lap that were riddled with holes and tears, along with a pile of clothing scraps.

"Perhaps we should've used some of the coins to get some new blankets or clothes?" Viktor asked as he gazed upon the pile of tattered old fabric. "Those worn old thing wouldn't keep a dog warm, especially once winter comes."

"Getting enough food for everyone was our first priority." Heine said as he threaded a string through a needle eye. "These should hold up for now until I can think of a way to get money for new fabric."

Viktor said nothing and merely watched Heine work in silence, wishing the stubborn red head would allow him to use his money to buy new things for the orphans like food and clothes. Heine refused however, not wanting to live off charity or handouts, and instead relied on his cunning and wits to get the resources they needed. Despite being a thief, Heine had a surprisingly strict moral code and work ethic. It was one of the big reasons Viktor had been drawn to him in the first place.

Viktor then took a small bread loaf out of his pocket and started eating it as he waited. After two bites, he suddenly realized Heine hadn't partaken in any of their rations and looked at him curiously. "Don't you want to eat something before starting such a big workload?"

"I ate earlier." Heine said simply as he finished sewing up one blanket and immediately moved onto the next.

Viktor looked at Heine with concern, not buying his excuse for a minute as he knew how Heine got when he became too preoccupied with work.

"You don't have to starve yourself you know." Viktor said. "We have more than enough rations for everyone. Besides you'll need your strength if you're to get through all those blankets in one night."

"I won't get to all of them tonight. But I will get to even less if you keep interrupting me." Heine said as he continued sewing another patch on a blanket.

Viktor ignored his retort and put a hand over Heine's wrist, causing the teen's hand to still and drop the needle which fell onto the ground. Heine looked at the blonde haired teen as if we're going to slap him.

Viktor however remained calm and simply smiled back as he picked up the needle, holding it away from Heine and shoving his bread load toward him instead. "You won't be of use to anyone if you pass out from malnutrition. Please Heine. For me?"

"I told you I'm fine. Now stop staring at me like that and let me continue my work." Heine said as he attempted to reach around Viktor, who only leaned forward till their faces were less than a few inches apart.

"Please Heine?" Viktor asked again, his wide pleading eyes blinking at the red head.

"Stop it." Heine warned as he tried desperately not to look Viktor in the eye. Viktor however continued to smile innocently, his large blue eyes now practically sparkling.

Heine let out a frustrated grunt. For some reason he just couldn't say no whenever Viktor gave him that puppy dog look. Something about those dazzling baby blues of his always caught Heine off guard and at times, though he wouldn't admit it, they even make him feel a little weak in the knees.

"Fine. I'll have a few bites. But I intend to finish my work." Heine said, taking the loaf out of Viktor's hand and tearing it in half before he started eating. Viktor smiled triumphantly as Heine threw him a dirty look in between bites.

"Sorry to be a pain. I'm just looking out for you is all." Viktor explained, setting the sewing needle down on the fabric. "For someone who claims not to be a child, you sure do act like one sometimes."

"I am not a child." Heine replied firmly as he took another bite of bread, chewing aggressively. "And I don't need anyone looking out for me. I'm perfectly capable of caring for myself."

"And I greatly admire you for that. But it doesn't really count if you're not actively taking care of yourself. I really do worry about you sometimes." Viktor said sincerely.

Heine didn't respond and continued to eat with a scowl on his face. Viktor let out a sigh. "Honestly Heine, I really do wish you'd put your needs first once in a while. You know there's nothing wrong with a little self-indulgence now and then, especially when it comes to your well-being."

"Heh, self-indulgence. As if I could afford such luxury." Heine snorted in amusement as he swallowed the bread. "I know this is hard for you to understand, but I can't simply take time out for myself. I have many who depend and rely on me for instruction and survival."

"I do understand that. But you're still human Heine. Humans need certain things to be happy and healthy. Surely there's more you want out of life then meager survival?" Viktor asked.

"Of course I do." Heine sighed. "It's not like I don't think about it. I wish I could live like a normal person, sleeping in a warm bed while eating three square meals a day. But I can't afford to do that, much less indulge in frivolous things like education or socializing or-"

"Love?" Viktor asked.

Heine stopped talking and shot Viktor a warning glare. "Yes…that too."

Viktor continued to look at Heine, who went back to eating his bread in silence while trying to avoid eye contact. Viktor's interest didn't wane however as sat closer to Heine.

"It's a real shame you know. If I were able to be around more often, I'd make sure you'd have time for all those things. You'd have plenty to eat and a warm place to sleep, and if you asked nicely…" Viktor glanced at him coyly. "I'd even consider finding you a nice girl. What's your type anyways?"

Heine grunted, finally put down the bread and turned to Viktor, glaring at him in agitation. "I thought I told you I didn't want to talk about that subject. It doesn't interest me."

"Come on Heine, you mean to tell me no one has ever caught your eye?" Viktor pressed on. "You never once fantasized about having someone attractive come up to you and proclaim their eternal love?"

"Pff. Definitely not." Heine scoffed grumpily. "Whirlwind romances are something rich socialites focus on to quench their boredom or to make connections. The whole concept to someone of my social status is meaningless and dumb."

Viktor smirked mischievously. "Is that right?"

"I am right. And besides, fairy tales like that only happen to rich people like you or chambermaids with fairy god parents. To someone like me well, just look around us Victor. It's not like I have a line of prince charming's waiting to come sweep me off my feet."

Viktor's smile grew as he looked at Heine in amusement. "Well when you put it that way, I guess I should count myself lucky."

As Heine turned to look questioningly at him, Viktor stood up to his fullest height and walked in front of Heine. He extended his hand to the teen, who took it hesitantly as Viktor pulled him to his feet. The way the blonde was acting and staring at him started to make Heine feel suspicious.

"Alright, just what are you planning exactly Viktor?" Heine asked as Viktor took hold of both his hands.

"No plans. It's just …well…may I make an innocent request of you Heine?" Viktor asked, gazing back at him hopefully.

Heine looked oddly up at Viktor, noting the strange twinkle in his eye. "I'm almost afraid to ask."

"Since you view the subject of romance as something 'silly and pointless', I would guess if you ever did encounter someone who wanted to share a kiss with you, it'd be unceremonious and devoid of any real attachment. By that logic, it shouldn't matter to you how it comes about…or with whom."

Heine arched an eyebrow in confusion as an uneasy feeling began to twist and grow in his gut. "Where are you going with this?"

"I was wondering, since I don't currently see any wanting princes lining up for your attention, that maybe perhaps…I could do the honor?" Viktor asked somewhat enthusiastically.

Heine's face fell slightly in realization. "What?"

Viktor released one of Heine's hands and placed his own over his heart, kneeling down and bowing respectively as a noble of his pedigree would. Heine seemed to have frozen in place while Viktor merely looked up at him with a charming smile.

"Heine Wittgenstein, would you allow me the privilege of being your first kiss?"

Heine's mouth fell open in a silent shock as a deep blush quickly spread across his face. "I…uh…um…"

Viktor let out a small amused laugh which he quickly tried to stifle. "Sorry it's just, your face right now. I've never seen you turn such an intense shade of red before. You're almost the same color as your hair. It's kind of cute."

Heine's look of shock was quickly replaced by anger. He then jerked his hand away from Viktor's and did a spin kick to his head, knocking the prince backwards.

"Ouch! Hey! What was that for?" Viktor exclaimed holding his face, his eyes tearing up in pain.

"You're a real piece of work you know that!" Heine responded angrily.

Viktor looked at him in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"This is exactly why I didn't want to tell you in the first place!" Heine snapped. "I don't need some pampered rich boy like you making fun of me or treating me like a charity case. Why don't you do me a favor and give your false affections to one of the many rich girls you probably have waiting for you back home!"

"Heine!" Viktor exclaimed getting worriedly to his feet. "You…you've got it all wrong! I didn't mean-"

"Save it!" Heine let out a disdainful scoff and turned to leave in a huff. However he felt a hand grab his shoulder, stopping him in place before he could continue further.

"Heine, wait!" Viktor said, holding him tight and turning him back around. "Please, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to laugh at you. I honestly wasn't thinking of any of those things when I was asking you that question. Rest assured, I didn't mean to sound like I was mocking or pitying you in any way."

"Then why did you ask such a ridiculous request?" Heine asked suspiciously.

Viktor hesitated for a moment before responding. "I just…wanted to do something special for you. Something I thought you wanted."

Heine stopped trying to resist and looked at Viktor curiously. "I already told you numerous times I'm not interested. What would make you think that I secretly want a kiss?"

"Because I know you Heine. I can see it in your eyes. And besides, even if you may not necessarily want it…you certainly deserve it." Viktor explained as he raised a hand from Heine's shoulder to his cheek. Heine felt his face burn again but made no effort to remove Viktor's hand.

"You do so much for so many others Heine, yet don't take the time for yourself. Honestly it breaks my heart to see you struggling like that. If I had my way, I'd see to it that you had all the help you needed and everything your heart desired. But since I can't do that at the moment, I thought this would be the next best thing."

Heine felt the brief gentle caress of Viktor's thumb against his cheek. It caused an odd flutter in his chest and it took all of Heine's willpower to pull Viktor's hand down and look away. "Well sorry to break it to you, but you thought wrong."

A disappointed look appeared on Viktor's face as he withdrew his hand and bowed respectively. "I…I'm sorry if I crossed a line with my request. I hope you'll forgive my inconsideration and tactlessness."

Heine recognized that Viktor was being sincere and seeing the despairing look on his face, felt his anger disappear. He then hesitantly reached out and placed it on Viktor's shoulder, giving it a small squeeze.

"I…forgive you Viktor. And I appreciate the gesture. But you don't need to go the extra mile to make me feel special. If I'm being honest, having your friendship is more than enough for me. The fact that you choose to leave your life of privilege to spend time helping me and the orphans…it means more then you know." A small smile tugged at his lips. "In a way…just having you here in and of itself makes me feel special."

Viktor smiled and gently grasped Heine's hand with both of his, holding it close to his chest. "I feel the same way. I couldn't imagine not having you as a friend. You've taught me so much, shown me a world that exist outside the sheltered one I grew up in. I can really be myself around you Heine …you've changed both my mind and my heart in so many ways."

Once again Heine felt a burning sensation in his cheeks and glanced toward the ground smiling bashfully.

Viktor gazed down as well, suddenly feeling guilty. "I'm sorry again to have made such a ridiculous request of you. Guess you were right about romance being a frivolous pastime of the wealthy."

Heine stared back at Viktor and suddenly frowned, looking as if he too were guilty. "Well…maybe it's not completely frivolous…but it can be hurtful."

Viktor looked at the shorter teen in surprise. "What do you mean? Have you…"

Heine sighed and pulled his hand away before continuing. "To answer your question from earlier… there was someone who caught my eye once. A fellow orphan and thief. I guess you could consider them pretty in a sense. We spent a lot of time together and he taught me a lot about surviving on the street. I liked him a lot. A whole lot. I thought perhaps… if I could show him how much I liked him, it was possible that he could like me back."

"What did you do exactly?" Viktor asked curiously.

"I…attempted to kiss him." Heine said with much regret. "It didn't go well. He rejected my advances and then laughed at my confession. He said he could never love someone like me, and that the only reason he kept me around was because I was small and could help him steal things more easily. He abandoned me immediately after that and I never saw him again."

Viktor's heart ached for his friend. "Heine…"

"Ultimately it was for the best. Once he was gone, I was able to perfect my survival skills, learning how to do things on my own in a much more crafty and honest way then he did. I later shared these skills with the other orphans, hoping to install in them a sense of honor and self-reliance. I never wanted them to feel used or let down. That guy may have turned out to be a jerk, but at least I used the skills he taught me to help benefit others."

Viktor silently listened to Heine as he continued.

"So yes, I do know what it's like to fall in love, as well as to be rejected by it. It's why I never bothered pursuing it since. Though admittedly, I have fantasized about it from time to time. The idea of having someone rescuing me from this place to take me to a better life, at times seems rather appealing. At the very least, I'd know what it's like to have someone genuinely care about me."

Viktor gazed at Heine in shock. "No wonder you didn't want to talk about it. Sorry I pushed the matter."

Seeing the sad look on the red head's face, he then put a comforting hand on Heine's shoulder and looked at him sympathetically. "For what it's worth…I do genuinely care about you. And I think that thief was a fool to reject you. Anyone in their right mind should count themselves lucky to have your affections."

Heine looked up at Viktor as he gave him one of his most sincere smiles and pulled him into a hug. Heine's breath stilled for a moment and his heart seemed to skip several beats before he awkwardly returned the hug. After a few moments, Viktor released him from the hug, keeping his hands on the teen's shoulders. He couldn't help grin amusedly at the adorably conflicted look on Heine's face.

"You look like there's something on your mind dear friend." Viktor noticed. "Care to share?"

Heine felt his face began to blush again and quickly looked away, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck. He was silent for a few moments before finally speaking again.

"I was just thinking…about your request from earlier…" Heine stuttered nervously. "You did make a decent point. Since I don't have any real plans for any sort of romantic dealings or relationships in the near future, nor do I have any preference for that matter…perhaps maybe… sharing a kiss with you wouldn't be such a big deal after all."

It took Viktor a moment to register what Heine was trying to say but once he did, a huge smile appeared on his face. "Really? You mean it?"

"Yes. But…just a quick five second kiss, no strings attached." Heine added quickly.

Viktor nodded a little too enthusiastically, making Heine think that he hadn't been fully been listening. Like before, Viktor once again took Heine's hands in his and knelt before him. He made sure they were completely at eye level, his blue eyes locked with Heine's amber ones, before he began speaking.

"I'll do my best to make this a pleasant experience for you Heine. I may not be a knight in shining armor per say, but that doesn't mean I still can't treat you like a prince." He then winked and bowed to him. "What say you my liege?"

Heine smirked in amusement. "You have an odd yet charming way of putting people at ease. I suppose if I'm never to meet any legitimate royalty in my lifetime, I can consider you a close second." He then bowed back. "Your highness."

Viktor perked up at this comment and went to lean forward. Heine stopped him though as he looked at him seriously.

"However, there is one condition I want to impose before we do this."

Viktor's smile vanished. "Um, okay. What is it?"

"You are not to tell anyone about this. Ever. Once it's over, we never speak of it again and move on like everything is normal." Heine said. "Got it?"

Viktor looked a little crestfallen and went silent for a moment. Heine waited for his response, which eventually came in the form of a firm nod.

"Alright then. Now, how shall we do this?" Heine asked. "Do I make the first move or do you? I don't want any funny business now-"

"Relax Heine." Viktor said as he pulled him onto the ground before him, his charming smile having returned to his face as he gazed admirably at the red head. "Leave everything to me."

Once again a blush spread across red haired teen's face as Viktor leaned in, using his other hand to gently cup Heine's chin and tilt his head upward. Heine could feel his heart pounding like a jackhammer, both out of fear and anticipation. As Viktor got within an inch of his face, Heine closed his eyes tight, as if bracing for a horrible impact.

Instead, what he was met with was a pair of soft lips gently pressing against his. Heine opened his eyes briefly at the sensation, gazing back at a closed-eyed Viktor and as they shared a chaste kiss. He could detect a sweetness on the blonde man's lips and felt a growing heat spread across his face. Before Heine could give into it, Viktor quickly broke the kiss and merely smirked back at him, a satisfied looking on his face.

"There. That wasn't so bad was it?"

Heine blinked twice and stared blankly back at Viktor, almost at a loss for words. "That…was…umm…short."

"You did say five seconds. Plus you seemed nervous so I decided to keep it simple."

"I see…" Heine said, almost in a tone of disappointment.

"Hmm, you look a little unsatisfied." Viktor noted. "Perhaps you're wanting another-"

"No! I mean, that's okay." Heine said quickly. "I'm plenty satisfied, thank you."

Viktor looked at him oddly and shrugged. "If you say so."

Before Heine could respond, Viktor turned around and grabbed some of the blankets from the pile and held them toward the red head. "Well now that that's out of the way, you should probably get back to fixing those blankets. I'll take a couple as well. My sewing's not as good as yours but I can at least fix some of the holes."

"Uh yes, right. We should continue then." Heine said clearing his throat as he quickly grabbed the blankets and sat back down, focusing intently on fixing them.

* * *

Some time had passed and soon the two each had a small pile of mended blankets between them. Although they sat in silence, the unspoken awkwardness of what transpired between them earlier hung heavily in the air. Admittedly Heine was having more trouble concentrating on his work then his blonde counterpart, who seemed to be tolerating the casual silence unusually well. Every now and then Heine would glance over in Viktor's direction, as if he wanted to say something but always refrained from doing so. Eventually it started causing him to either mess up his sewing or half-hazardly prick himself with the needle. After pricking himself for the third time, this time rather harshly, Viktor finally took notice.

"You know, I doubt the orphans will want blankets that are stained in your blood." Viktor said, looking over at Heine as he nursed his bleeding index finger.

"It's just a minor mishap. I'll wash the blanket later." Heine said as he sucked on his finger to stop the bleeding.

"That's not what I meant." Viktor sighed and took a long piece of cloth from the scrap pile. He then pulled Heine's finger out of his mouth and began wrapping it up with the cloth. While Heine normally would've pulled away and chastised Viktor for imposing, he found himself strangely relishing the physical contact and admiring the delicate way Viktor dressed up his bandage.

Once he finished wrapping it, Viktor tied the loose bandages into a small little bow. "There. Now you won't bleed to death from your stubbornness."

"Very funny." Heine said, clearly not amused. "I suppose I should thank you then."

"You may. Although just so you know…" Viktor gazed playfully at Heine as he gently caressed his finger against the bandaged one. "There are better ways of getting my attention."

Heine felt his heart skip a beat and quickly pulled his hand away, throwing Viktor a dirty look. "Watch it."

Viktor smirked in amusement before briefly checked his pocket watch. "Well I should be getting back. Same time tomorrow?"

"Um, sure." Heine nodded.

As the blonde teen got up to leave, Heine suddenly stood up as well. "Viktor?"

Viktor turned curiously. Heine felt his face grow warm and averted his gaze as he awkwardly scratched the back of his neck again. "I was wondering if…perhaps you'd like to meet me at the park tomorrow instead? There's a nice spot on the hill top where you can see the whole city. We can use it to…scout out potential stores and other places to visit…"

Viktor paused, and then smiled as he walked back toward Heine, whose breathing stilled as Viktor's face came close to his.

"It's a date." He winked at him. Heine blushed profusely as Viktor ran back toward the entrance and called back. "See you tomorrow at the park!"

Heine nodded and watched as Viktor ran out of the sewer entrance, pausing to wave back at his friend before he ascended the stairwell. The red haired teen slowly waved back and stared vacantly at the spot where Viktor had been. For a while, Heine didn't move. It was as if everything around him ceased to exist and all he could hear was the harsh pounding of his chest.

Finally Heine scowled and shook his head to clear it. "Ugh, what is wrong with me!? Why would I suggest the park? We wouldn't be able to see the shopping district from there! I'm such an idiot…what would make me suggest-"

And as Heine looked down at his bandaged finger, the memory of their kiss combined with the thought of getting to see Viktor again caused a pleasant sort of queasiness in his stomach. Heine quickly shook his head again, trying to banish the thoughts from his mind.

"Viktor's my friend. Friends shouldn't be feeling that way. Let last time be a lesson to me." Heine said determinedly as he picked up the blankets and headed back into the sewer.

Needless to say, Heine's didn't get any sleep that night. Here he thought Viktor would be the one to falter on their silent arrangement. If only he knew how wrong he was.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, decided to continue with this story and came up with a pretty solid plot I think y'all will like. However I would like to state a couple things beforehand. First off, I haven't fully read the manga so forgive me if I get some details wrong along the way. Second, a lot of pre-existing dialog I use is based on the English dub, not the Japanese sub so apologies if there are any mis-translations that get lost along the way. Thirdly, I've kinda made up my own lore and details about certain characters, as a way of giving them more dept and to fill in a few holes about certain events as this will take place throughout Heine and Viktor's past and beyond. Finally, there will be a couple of OC's along the way, something I haven't really done before so bare with me if they seem a little one dimensional at first. Also there will be some flashbacks with these chapters but only a few. This chapter contains the longest but ends differently. I just wanted a chance to write their encounter early on while it still made sense, as it's just straight up adorable. For the most part I'll try to stay in continuity but if it seems I'm not, consider this an AU type setting that I'm kinda making up as I go. In the meantime, enjoy my fic and take on how I perceived the events of Viktor and Heine's past and how everything went down as it did.

* * *

Chapter 2

It was mid-afternoon when Viktor sat at his desk within the palace library. His eyes drooped as he struggled to stay awake, listening to his tutor drone on and on about the history of politics in Glonzerich.

"…and then King Roderich appointed a council of thirteen members to delegate his foreign affairs as well as oversee the trade and business markets." The grey-haired tutor recited as he wrote on a small blackboard. "Can you tell me exactly when the council served the throne your highness?...your highness?"

Viktor woke with a snort, having barely heard the question, and looked up at his professor who eyed him suspiciously through his spectacles.

"Oh, um…the uh, bronze trade era?" Viktor guessed.

His tutor let out an annoyed sigh. "Well you're not wrong. But do try to pay closer attention to the details your majesty."

Viktor nodded as his tutor turned back to write something else on the blackboard. Viktor quickly stifled a yawn and propped up his book, hoping it would obscure his face enough so his tutor wouldn't notice if or when he closed his eyes again.

Aside from being tired, Viktor had never been all that invested when it came to his studies as he found them boring and tedious, preferring to learn through hands-on experiences. Thankfully he was able to do well enough to get by without being chastised by his professor for his lack of enthusiasm. However because of his nightly visits into town, Viktor was finding it harder and harder to fake his attention and began dozing off during lessons. This of course caused him to get lectured quite often.

"Your highness, you're not paying attention again!" His tutor yelled out, seeing the prince's head plop back down. "Please focus, this is very important!"

"Huh? Oh, yes. Of course Professor. My apologies."

Glancing up at the clock, Viktor was glad to see he only had fifteen more minutes before breaking for lunch. Once he'd finished his eating, he'd have just enough time for a quick power nap to help get him through his remaining lessons.

As his tutor continued to read out loud from the chalkboard, Viktor gazed out the nearby window where two birds had flown by, one blue and the other red. Seeing the smaller red bird instantly reminded him of Heine, causing Viktor to smile fondly. It was strange how even a brief thought about the small street urchin seemed to have such a strong effect on the prince. Ever since the very first moment they met, it had been that way, with Viktor finding himself endlessly infatuated by the mysterious red head who looked like a child, yet was mature well beyond his years.

* * *

" **Do you mind returning that please?" Viktor asked as he confronted the two boys who stole his pocket watch.**

" **Yeah we sure do!" shouted one of the boys as he grabbed a long stick while the other picked up a heavy rock. Viktor backed away fearfully, unsure of how he was to defend himself when a voice suddenly rang out.**

" **Enough!"**

 **Viktor and the two boys looked behind them to see a small red headed figure in ragged street clothes emerging from within the sewer pipe.**

" **Give that back now."**

" **Are you serious? This thing's worth a lot of money!" one of the boys protested holding up the gold pocket watch.**

" **I told you not to steal any more then you need." The red head replied.**

" **Yeah but-"**

" **Return it!" he commanded, glaring at them sternly.**

 **The boys groaned in annoyance and tossed the watch back to Viktor. "Fine…heads up."**

 **Viktor caught the watch as the boys ran off into the sewer. He looked up as the red head approached him, examining him with the most radiant amber-red eyes the prince had ever seen in his life.**

" **You're not from around here are you?" he asked, glancing upon Viktor with suspicion. "Where'd you come from?"**

 **Viktor wanted to reply but found himself unable to speak or even move, as if the boy had somehow managed to freeze him in place with that incredibly sharp stare of his. Looking him over, he had a much more commanding presence about him then one would expect of someone his size. And despite how young he looked, there was an air of maturity about him that Viktor found himself drawn to. Because of that, along with his other notably handsome features, the prince couldn't help but be captivated by the younger boy. Just gazing into those deep, intensely colored eyes alone was enough to make Viktor blush and his heart skip several beats.**

 **The boy however immediately turned away from Viktor upon hearing no response. "Stay away from this part of town."**

 **As he walked back into the sewer, Viktor felt compelled to chase after him. There was something strangely intriguing about this boy and he needed to find out what.**

" **Stop following me." The boy called back upon hearing the prince's footsteps behind him.**

 **Viktor wouldn't be deterred however and continued to follow in silence. While he knew it was a bad idea to follow a street thief into an underground sewer alone, he had a gut feeling that there was something different about this particular thief. Something special he was excited to discover.**

* * *

Viktor let out a sigh as he relived the memory, a clearly smitten smile spreading across his face. Just then a long teaching stick slammed down on his desk, causing his book to fall open. Viktor snapped out of his daydream and looked up his tutor, who glared in annoyance at the prince's faraway gaze.

"Your highness, this has gone on long enough. Now I want to know exactly what has you so transfixed that you can't pay attention to your lessons." The tutor demanded.

Viktor froze for a moment as he tried to think of an excuse. "I…I was just…"

"Yes what is it? Spit it out now!"

"I was just…" Viktor thought quickly. "…thinking of what I would do when I become king."

His tutor paused and looked at him with suspicious intrigue. "Is that so? Do pray tell what these massive plans are that you apparently have brewing within your head?"

"Well…I've been mostly thinking of ways to help the poor." Viktor went on. "For instance, I was thinking of building a place for orphaned children where they could get an education, as well as have a place to sleep and eat. Then I was thinking-"

"Stuff and nonsense boy!" The tutor interrupted. "Hasn't your father taught you anything? If you're to serve your country properly, you must make close ties with those in a position of wealth and power. Only they have the means to influence the world around us and build it into a grander state. The poor are just there for cheap labor or to laze about. A noble of your pedigree has no business indulging with such riffraff!"

"They aren't riffraff! And the poor aren't lazy or some form of cattle to be driven around mindlessly." Viktor insisted. "They all should have opportunities to provide for and better themselves!"

"Ha! As if your father would allow you to waste such time and money on people of little to no significance." The professor scoffed. "If they want things like food and education then they should work for them, prove their importance. It's the least they can do for being such a burden on society."

"You're wrong!" Viktor yelled, suddenly standing out of his chair. "The poor are just as important as you or me, and have as much right to basic needs as anyone, perhaps more so!"

The Tutor arched his eyebrow suspiciously at the prince's reaction. "Oh? And I suppose you of all people have intimate knowledge about the inner workings of the common folk? Am I correct in assuming that you've mingled among all the beggars and thieves and know how they live and think?"

Viktor was about to respond but quickly thought of Heine and silenced himself. If he slipped and revealed his secret trips into town, not only would his father punish him, but he'd also never be allowed to see Heine again. There was no way Viktor would allow that to happen.

"No sir…" Viktor said softly as he sunk back into his chair.

"I thought so." The tutor said as he stood tall above him. "Listen well young prince. If you have any hope of succeeding your father, you need to wise up and rule like a king, not waste time dwelling below with the peasantry. Commoners are nothing but trouble, and will only respond if ruled with an iron fist. They are a sneaky, underhanded bunch, who would sooner rob your crown then bow to it. Don't be fooled by their sob stories and pleas for handouts. Am I clear?"

Viktor looked down at his hands, which he had balled into fists to stop from shaking, and gritted his teeth. It took all his willpower just to answer in a normal tone. "Yes professor."

"Good." The tutor nodded. "Now then, it's time for lunch. I'll see you in about an hours' time."

Viktor couldn't leave the room fast enough. Quick as a flash he raced out of the study and ran past the dining room, not bothering to stop for lunch. Hearing all those awful things his professor said about the common folk was enough to make Viktor's blood boil. He knew he had to get out of there before he'd say something he'd regret.

"Foolish old man. Who's he to lecture me about mingling with commoners when he doesn't even do it himself?" Viktor grumbled to himself. "Stupid nobles..."

Viktor finally arrived at his bedroom and slammed the door behind him, collapsing heavily onto his bed as he let out a loud sigh of exhaustion. Between his late nights, his boring lessons and the near outburst with his professor, Viktor felt like he could spend the rest of the day passed out in bed. Alas, he only had less than an hour before he was back in that classroom dealing with his pompous, close-minded professor and his false assumptions about the common folk.

Taking his watch out of his pocket, Viktor glanced at the time. Only about ten more hours to go until he'd see Heine again. If only he could speed up time till then. Closing his eyes, Viktor tried to think soothing happy thoughts to help calm himself down. Of course, the first thing to pop into his head was the events of the previous night, with him and Heine sharing their first kiss together. Viktor could still recall the warmness of his lips and the smoothness of his cheek as he caressed it, as well as the soft vulnerable look he gave Viktor when he finally granted his request. Viktor smiled as he relived the memory, wishing desperately he could find a way to get that close to Heine again.

" _The poor are just there for cheap labor or to laze about."_

" _A noble of your pedigree has no business associating with such riffraff!"_

" _Commoners are nothing but trouble."_

As his tutor's voice wormed its way back into his thoughts, Viktor's smile vanished and he let out frustrated sigh as he rubbed his head. Turning on his side, Viktor glanced again at his watch impatiently, grunting at the thought of having to put up with his awful tutor again. If only there was a way he could get the professor to meet Heine. Surely seeing all the hard work the small red head put into feeding and clothing the orphans by himself would no doubt make the old man eat his words. When he thought about it, Heine could probably do a better job teaching then the professor could, if he wanted to of course. After all, Viktor could and had learned more practical skills from Heine in a day, then he did listening to his stuffy old professor preach for the past year.

In that moment of thoughtful yearning, Viktor wanted nothing more than to be at his best friend's side, helping him, learning from him, and most importantly, finding ways to prepare all the orphaned children for the harsh upcoming winter they would have to soon face. Unfortunately since his father never gave him any sort of allowance nor was he allowed into the treasury, Viktor couldn't provide them with any help moneywise. Even so, he knew Heine wouldn't accept it anyway out of sheer pride and stubbornness. He then thought of giving him one of his personal belongings to pawn or sell, as Heine often sold off bits of scrap metal or brought old bottles and canisters to a trade center in town in exchange for money. However, since it was his parent's palace and possessions, the only item of worth that truly belonged to Viktor was his pocket watch, which had been made especially for him on his birthday.

" _Are you serious? This thing is worth a lot of money!"_

Looking upon the shiny gold contraption thoughtfully, Viktor quickly made his decision. Sitting up, he reached into his night stand, took out a cloth along with a can of polish and quickly got to work on shining up the watch. Viktor wasn't sure whether or not Heine would accept it, but did know one thing; no matter what, he'd do whatever it took to make absolute certain his friend and the children wouldn't suffer that winter.

* * *

Out in the town market place, Heine was busy hauling crates of expensive goods up a set of basement stairs and onto a wagon. Initially he had come into town to exchange some bottles he found at the dump for cash, as they usually brought in a decent amount of change. While at the trade center, a man who was packing and transporting goods asked Heine if he were willing to help him move his inventory, for a small amount of pay of course. Naturally Heine jumped at the opportunity, especially since the pay would mean he'd have enough money to get the children new blankets in time for winter.

"Alright lads, we're just about done gathering our goods for the royal palace." Said the heavy set, mustached man as they all set down the last of the smaller crates on the edge of the wagon. "We only got three more crates to load and they're big ones. This time Toby, you come down with me and help lift them up the stairs." He said pointing at a scrawny, sandy-haired boy who was earlier revealed to be his son. "And you, red. Stay up here and help him load the crate onto the wagon when we come back up."

Heine nodded and watched as the two went back down the basement steps. As he waited for the father and son to bring up the next crate, he looked up toward the sky which was slowly turning a bright orange. It would be sundown soon, which meant only a few hours until he'd get to see Viktor again. The thought itself caused a stirring in Heine's chest, which he was unable to ignore much to his chagrin.

Ever since their kiss, Heine had not been able to think straight when it came Viktor and it bothered him greatly. At that time yesterday the two had merely been friends as well as partners in crime. Aside from a mild attraction and some flirting on Viktor's end, Heine didn't think of him more than that. Now he couldn't get the blonde out of his head. The sweetness of his lips, the gentleness of his touch and that annoying yet charming smile he always had kept playing over and over in Heine's head. He found himself both hating and yearning for it.

He knew it was partially his own fault for allowing the kiss in the first place, yet he still blamed Viktor even more. After all, he was the one who suggested it and kept pushing for it, wearing him down with his charming good looks and demeanor. Then again, Heine should've expected such a thing from the aristocrat, especially given how he acted upon their first meeting.

* * *

" **So…you don't really seem like you're one of us." Heine said, glancing back at the blonde, who had decided to follow Heine after getting his watch back. "What's the story? Are you a runaway? A stray?"**

 **The blonde was quiet for a moment before responding. "A stray…you might say that."**

 **Heine arched his eyebrow at the vague answer but ultimately decided not to pry, having already guessed the boy's backstory. Based on his clothes, Heine deduced that he came from a wealthy upper class family and no doubt must've ran away from home over some trivial dispute with his parents. Basically, he was just another typical rich kid trying to hide away from his so-called problems among the poor kids. Just Heine's luck.**

 **The two continued to walk in silence, the blonde boy keeping a respectful distance behind Heine. Although he didn't say anything, Heine could feel the boy's eyes burning into the back of his head, no doubt filled with questions he was either too scared or embarrassed to ask. Heine scoffed in annoyance. He had hoped once the boy got his watch back, he'd leave without further incident. Instead, he seemed to have developed a strange fascination with Heine and had tagged behind the red head ever since, much to the smaller boy's dismay.**

 **Stranger still was the fact that Heine wasn't making a more conscious effort to get rid of the boy. He wasn't sure why he didn't, nor why he continued leading him straight to the secret hideout where the other orphans dwelled. Then again it was clear the blonde was of no threat and would most likely be scared off once he encountered the other boys.**

 **When they finally arrived at the secret location, Heine heard the footsteps behind him stop and a soft gasp as the boy looked at everyone around him.**

" **What is this place? Do you all live here?" he asked out loud.**

" **Yeah. It's not exactly unusual." Heine pointed out.**

" **Where are your parents?" he asked naively. "Aren't they all worried about you?"**

 **Heine looked at the boy in surprise and then let out a small, amused chuckle.**

" **You're laughing." He noted. "Did I say something funny?"**

" **It should be obvious these kids have no parents." Heine explained. "Even if they did, they'd probably be better off without them."**

 **Seeing the baffled look on his face, Heine couldn't help but smirk at him. "You're quite an interesting character sir."**

 **The blonde looked even more surprised as well as a little embarrassed that he didn't make the connection. Seeing his sheepish expression along with the blush that spread across his handsome face, Heine's eyes lingered on the blonde's features a little longer then he'd cared to admit.**

 **Just then there was a loud groaning noise coming from the boy's stomach, causing him to flinch and blush even harder.**

 **Heine let out a sigh as he reached into his pocket and took out an apple. As much as he didn't want to share what few rations they had with a pampered rich boy, he couldn't bring himself to turn away someone who was hungry.**

" **Eat this." He said, tossing the boy the apple. The boy managed to catch it but seemed confused on what to do with it. Heine let out another sigh. Were all rich people this clueless?**

 **Figuring he'd lead by example, Heine wiped the apple on his sleeve and took a bite. The blonde watched him with fascination before doing the exact same thing. As Heine suspected, the boy had indeed never eaten an apple in that manner before but seemed to enjoy it immensely. His good deed done, Heine knew it was time to send the blonde away before one of his relatives or guards came looking for him and found their secret cove.**

" **You should go home." Heine said. "This is no place for a pampered, sheltered child."**

" **I'm not a pampered-!"**

 **The blonde stopped suddenly and looked down. Heine looked down as well and noticed one of the younger girls he looked after staring up the boy and the apple in his hand. As Heine went rummaging through his pocket for another apple, he got the shock of his life when the blonde immediately knelt before him and held his apple out to the girl.**

" **I know I took a bite, but here." He said, offering her the unbitten side. The girl let out a squeal of delight and took the apple, taking a large hungry bite.**

 **As the blonde happily watched the girl eat, Heine watched him with much more fascination. In all his years living on the street, he'd never seen an aristocrat give so much as a crumb to help feed the poor. And yet, here was this boy who handed over his food without a second thought and did so with a kind and gentle smile. For the first time since meeting him, Heine found himself intrigued by the young man.**

" **Here." Heine offered his apple to the girl as well, much to her further delight.**

" **Thank you very much!" the girl said as she went to share her food with the other orphans.**

 **As the blonde stood back up, Heine stepped toward him. "What's your name? Mine is Heine. Heine Wittgenstein."**

" **And I'm Viktor." The blonde answered. "Just regular old Viktor."**

 **Heine looked at him curiously for a moment before his stoic expression softened into smile. "Well then, 'Regular old Viktor', I suppose I should escort you back outside. These tunnels can get a bit confusing to navigate, especially in the dark."**

" **I'd appreciate that." Viktor nodded. "On one condition though. You have to show me how to find my way back in."**

 **Heine looked at Viktor in confusion. "And why would I show you that?"**

" **So I can come back and visit you of course." Viktor replied. "I have a feeling you have a lot more to teach me beyond just eating pieces of fruit."**

 **Heine blinked twice before glaring skeptically at Viktor. "I see. And what makes you think I won't just lead you around in circles or abandoned you down a pipe so you can never find your way back again?"**

" **Well, you let me follow you down here in one piece without beating up or robbing me." Viktor pointed out. "You even shared your food with me. The way I figured, if you were planning on doing something bad, you would've done so by now. So clearly I must've done something to make you like me."**

 **Viktor then winked at him.**

 **Heine glared back at Viktor in annoyance, than let out an amused scoff as he brushed off his comment. "Come on, while we still have the moonlight to guide us."**

 **Heine then proceeded to walk back toward the tunnel they came in through. Viktor smiled and followed after him, only this time walking beside Heine, throwing him lingering sideways glances every now and then. Heine tried to ignore them and instead focused on showing him directions such as where and where not to go. Deep down though, he couldn't help but be a tiny bit pleased that Viktor wanted to visit him again, though he was still unsure as to why someone of his status would want to. Maybe at some point the blonde would let him know. One thing was for certain; with Viktor now wanting to hang around, Heine's nights were about to get a lot more interesting.**

* * *

"Viktor…" Heine sighed as he leaned against the cart, his hand against his face.

Since their kiss, Heine had developed a habit of touching his face whenever he thought about the blonde aristocrat, as if he could somehow recreate the feel of Viktor's touch. Deep down, a part of him wished he never made that deal with Viktor, if only so he'd have a chance of feeling that hand against his cheek once more.

"Alright last step!"

Heine was snapped out of his day dream as he watched the father and son duo haul a large create up the last step.

"That should do it. You two now lift it into the cart while I set up the next box." The man said before going back downstairs.

The son nodded and positioned himself back behind the crate while Heine went to grab the other end. "You ready?"

Heine nodded and grabbed the bottom just like the son did. "Alright then, on the count of three. One, two-"

"HEY! STOP THIEF!"

Heine nearly panicked, thinking he'd been spotted by an officer, and almost dropped the crate in surprised. The son however, was pointing in the direction behind Heine. Turning around, he spotted a small figure with a neckerchief covering up their face, who had apparently jumped onto the cart when Heine wasn't looking and had finished opening up one of the crates with a crowbar.

"I said stop!" the son yelled as he ran forward.

The thief gasped and finished pulling two bottles of wine out of the crate before taking off. He then shoved the crate forward, causing it to tip over revealing dozens of fancy wines inside. The boy quickly ran forward and managed to grab the edge of the crate before it fell off the cart. However he struggled under the heavy weight, unable to prop it back up and could only stand in place to prevent the box from falling.

Heine meanwhile ran after the thief, intending to get back what was stolen. Luckily he was very fast and caught up to the thief quickly, grabbing both of the stolen bottles. The two struggled, pulling back and forth on the wine until the thief's scarf slipped down and he realized who he was fighting with. "Heine?"

Heine gasped. It was one of the orphan boys from his gang, the one who had stolen Viktor's pocket watch the night they met. Heine was so surprised, the wine bottle slipped through his and the boys fingers, causing them to fall to the ground and shatter.

Seeing the ruined merchandise, Heine angrily grabbed the boy by the scruff and held him up to his face. "What do you think you're doing here? Didn't I tell you not to steal anymore then you needed? This is for the royal family! Now we're both going to be in trouble!"

"I-I'm sorry Heine!" the boy stuttered. "I didn't realize, I thought it was just-"

"Somebody help me!" shouted the boy as he struggled under the heavy crate.

"Hey what's going on up there!?" a voice called from the basement.

Heine looked quickly from the wagon to the basement door and back to the boy. "We'll discuss this later. Leave now!"

"But Heine-"

"GO!"

The thief quickly ran off, leaving only the shattered remains of the wine behind him. As Heine raced back to the wagon, he gasped when he saw the boy struggling under the open wine bottles create, he knees now starting to buckle from the immense weight. His grip now slipping, a bottle slid out the side and went crashing to the ground, followed by another one that slide out and landed on the edge of the wagon.

"Dad! I need hel-"

"I got you!" Heine said, grabbing the other side of the crate before the rest could spill out.

"Quick grab it!" the boy said gesturing toward the last bottle as it was about to fall off the edge of the wagon. Heine reached out and barely grabbed the bottle in time. Carefully he placed it on the ground and used both hands to push against the crate.

"On my count, push it forward! One, two, three, PUSH!"

The two boys pushed forward and were able to get the crate right side up again and back on top of the other boxes. They breathed heavily from the effort as the boy's father finally emerged from the basement stairs to investigate the commotion.

"What happened? What was all that shouting? Toby what did you do now?" he said glaring angrily at his son before looking down at his feet. Upon spotting the shattered wine bottle on the ground, his face contorted with rage. "Boy is this your doing!?"

"Dad please! I'm sorry, it was -" the boy stuttered.

"It was my fault sir. I broke all the wine bottles." Heine said stepping forward. "I wasn't paying attention and clumsily knocked over a wine crate containing several of them. Luckily Toby was here to stop the rest from falling."

The boy looked at Heine in surprise. The man meanwhile looked livid.

"How dare you act so foolhardy with my merchandise!" he exclaimed angrily. "I can't sell a box dozen to the royal palace with several broken bottles! And shipments won't be in for another month! Now I'm gonna have to sell them individually at market for half price! Way to go kid! Just for that, I'm docking half your pay to cover damages. See if I ever hire you again!"

Heine clenched his jaw but said nothing, instead bowing his head in disappointment.

"Now finish loading those last two crates onto my cart while I keep watch. After that, I want you out of my sight kid."

"Yes sir." Heine nodded and immediately went down into the basement, hoping work would hide the anger on his face. The son meanwhile looked at Heine with confusion and pity. Glancing back at the crate containing the less then dozen wine set, he got an idea on how to help pay back the red headed boy who helped him.

* * *

"Here. Take your pay and get lost." The man said shoving some coins into Heine's open hands before going back to his wagon. Heine looked down at the coins, annoyance vivid on his face as he barely made enough profit to get half the materials he needed to make clothes for the orphans. While not a wasted night, it was definitely a disappointing one.

As Heine pocketed the coins and began walking away, the son Toby ran toward him carrying something in his arms that was covered by a cloth. "Hey wait up!"

Heine turned to the boy, who looked around quickly before handing him the bundle. "Here. Take this before my dad realizes it's gone."

"What is it?" Heine asked as he took off the cloth. His eyes widened in surprise to see a bottle of the fancy wine the thief had tried to steal.

"It's the other half of your pay. Consider it thanks for helping me." The boy explained. "I would've given you money to make up for what you lost, but my dad only pays me in room and board."

Heine continued to look confused as the boy continued. "But why-?"

"That thief, you know him right? He's a friend of yours. I heard you two talking. That's why you lied to my dad right? So he wouldn't get your friend in trouble?"

Heine paused, unsure of how the boy figured it out, but did not deny his words. "Both he and I have had…run-ins with law enforcement before. I wanted to avoid any potential police involvement had your father reported the attempted theft. I assure you, I had no intention of pilfering any your merchandise and didn't know he planned to do so. "

"I believe you. And I understand. My dad can be pretty hot headed sometimes." The boy admitted. "Still, it's not fair that you get punished for something that wasn't your fault. I can't get your wages back but I hope this makes up for it."

"I appreciate the gesture but, it's not necessary." Heine hesitated. "I wouldn't want you getting into trouble for giving away an expensive wine to someone like me."

"It's no trouble at all actually. In fact I'm giving you a great deal." The boy said pointing at spots along the bottle. "See all the chips and scratches at bottom of the bottle? I think that's from when it fell onto the wagon. The wine inside is still okay but rich folks won't buy it cause it's not in 'pristine condition'. My dad would sooner throw it out then sell it for what it's currently worth."

"I see." Heine said as he looked at the bottle curiously. "Thank you I guess."

"No problem. Feel free to sell it if you like, though don't expect much unless you charge by the glass. Or you can always share it with someone who enjoys fancy wine like that." The boy suggested. "Either way, it's yours to use as you like. I gotta head back now. Thanks again for helping me!"

As the boy ran back to the wagon, Heine looked down at the golden white wine in his hands and smiled. There was only one person he knew who would appreciate this kind of wine. Quick as a flash, Heine took off down the alley, more eager than ever for his special outing with Viktor.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey all, back with a really long chapter for y'all. Sorry for the wait, I wasn't lying when I said this would be updated infrequently as my other stories come first. Just a heads up, I upped the rating on this story as this particular chapter gets rather steamy towards the end. There will be other chapters like this in the future to a similar degree but I will keep it from becoming M-rated (sorry anyone expecting otherwise). A few other things as well; there is underage drinking in this chapter (by USA standards anyways) though I'm sure in this context its somewhat legal given the approx. location and time period of the anime. Once again, I've kind of made up my own borderline AU lore about the characters, hence the backstories and implied personalities of new characters you will read about. Oh and I have now read the manga and love it immensely so I'll be trying to incorporate a few things into my story from time to time.

All that aside, enjoy the newest chapter.

* * *

Chapter 3

It was late in the evening when Viktor arrived back at his room, having stomped all the way there before angrily slamming the door behind him.

"Pompous old windbag." he muttered grumpily.

Sitting on his bed, Viktor took off his gloves and set them aside before removing a folded napkin from his jacket pocket. He then carefully unfolded the napkin, revealing a small piece of Sachertorte he had sneaked out of the kitchen. Using his bare hands, he began eating it ravenously.

Alas, despite its rich chocolaty goodness, Viktor was still too angry to properly enjoy his dessert and mentally blamed it all on the king. Dinner had been unbearable for him to sit through, despite his best efforts to remain obedient and civil. His tutor had told his father about his plans for when he took the throne and needless to say, the king was more than disapproving. As Viktor expected, he got quite the ear full from his father who spent a good portion of the dinner lecturing Viktor about the proper way to rule a kingdom and how to command his subjects. It got to the point where Viktor had to excuse himself early, opting instead to have dessert in his room.

As he ate, he pulled out his newly polished pocket watch with his other hand to check the time. Only one more hour to go until he would sneak out to meet with Heine. Given how his evening was going however, he considered leaving once he finished dessert and waiting for Heine in the park, just to minimize the amount of time he had to spend in the palace. It was doubtful anyone would notice. Besides, the sooner he got to see Heine, the better. The thought of seeing his small friend again was the only thing that had kept Viktor sane throughout dinner and he was becoming more anxious to leave as time went on.

Suddenly, he heard a knock at the door followed by a familiar voice. "Viktor?"

"Uh, just a moment!" Panicking, he quickly shoved the rest of the cake in his mouth, chewing aggressively before swallowing hard and coughing a little. "En-Enter!"

The door opened revealing his mother, Maria von Granzreich, a kind, timid woman who resembled Viktor in every way. She entered the room, looking worriedly at her son as he coughed into a napkin.

"I just wanted to check in on you. I got worried when you left dinner so abruptly." She said walking towards him.

"I'm okay mother." He said, thumping his chest as he let out a cough. "I just…needed to get away that's all. You know how he is when he goes on one of his tangents about the common folk."

"Yes I do." She said somberly as she sat on his bed. "It's such a shame that he disregarded so many of your ideas for helping the poor. I for one thought they were quite interesting and very creative."

Viktor smiled gratefully. "Thank you mother. I'm glad at least one of you thinks so. I wish he didn't have to be so overbearingly garish and condescending. Honestly I don't know how you put up with him."

"It is…challenging I'll admit. But he and I were arranged to be together so I've had to make due with his less...charming qualities." She confessed as nicely as she could. "Speaking of which, you left before your father could bring up that particular subject with you. I thought it best I break it to you first before you see him again."

"What subject?" Viktor asked curiously.

"Your betrothal of course." She elaborated, "I'm afraid there's been a slight change of plans. Instead of marrying Lord von Lothringen's daughter, you're going to be wed to the princess of Everton. Your father feels it would be a better match and has already started making wedding arrangements for your eighteenth birthday."

"What!?" Viktor looked outraged. "But that's next year! I thought I'd at least have some time to-"

Viktor paused, not wanting to finish his sentence in front of his mother as it pertained to Heine. Instead he huffed indignantly and crossed his arms. "Well that's just great! Sure was nice of him to consult me about something as important as marriage. I guess I have no say on the subject as usual? Heaven forbid I be allowed a choice with whom I share the rest of my life with!"

"I am sorry my dear boy." The queen said sympathetically. "But alas, as royals we don't get a say on who we end up with. After all, marriage is a business affair, not a matter of love. Although…" She glanced hopefully at Viktor. "It always was my wish that you'd wed someone you were in love with. Someone who's just as heads over heels for you as you are for them."

Viktor looked at the queen in surprise. "Really?"

"Of course." She then put a comforting hand on Viktor's arm. "As your mother, I want you to be happy and well taken care of. Anyone worthy enough to wear your ring on their finger should be someone willing to care for you the same way I would."

"Mother…" Viktor couldn't help but feel touched and teared up slightly.

"Oh that reminds me." The queen then pulled out her handkerchief and unfolded it, revealing a gold ring that contained the Von Granzreich family crest. "You left this in the library again dear. Best be careful, you know your father would be furious should you lose it."

"Oh right. Sorry." Viktor said, taking the ring and slipping it back on it finger. "Thank you mother. Both for finding the ring and informing me about the marriage."

"Of course dear." She said leaning over and kissing his forehead affectionately. "Now then, try to have a good night and sleep well."

"Same to you." He said watching as she stood up and walked toward the door.

"Oh and one more thing son." She said opening the door. "Try not to have too much cake before bed. It'll upset your stomach."

Viktor watched in surprise as she closed the door, wondering how she knew, before realizing he had some chocolate on the side of his mouth as well as his finger tips and wiped it off with the napkin.

Once she left, he briefly waited at the door before looking outside to make sure she was really gone. Seeing no one else around, Viktor closed it and once again checked his watch. Though it was still early, Viktor decided to head out now and risk sneaking past the guards, hoping their rounds were of the same timing and pattern as they would be an hour from now. Quickly he strolled over to his bedroom window and opened it up before climbing onto the ledge, ready at long last to head out and meet with Heine. Hopefully there was a chance he'd be there just as early so the two could salvaging what remained of an disappointing day.

* * *

Meanwhile in the city of Weiner, Heine was approaching the entrance to the city park while carefully holding the bottle of wine he obtained earlier, which he had wrapped up in a paper bag. He didn't go into the park itself though as he arrived a lot earlier than expected and was unsure of where to meet Viktor, opting instead to wait for his arrival. However, Heine's unusual nervousness about meeting up with blonde aristocrat caused him to start pacing back and forth in a vain attempt to distract himself as well as steady his slightly shaking hands.

"Calm down...you're getting worked up over nothing..."

He was glad no one was around to watch him less they thought he was a lurking criminal or some crazy person. While many people usually frequented the park at that hour, tonight many of the common folk were busy getting ready in the center square for the upcoming Harvest Festival, meaning he and Viktor would mostly have the place to themselves. However, the thought of being completely alone with Viktor got Heine so worked up he started doing strange things to prepare himself for their meeting, such as aggressively combing out his hair, scrubbing the dirt off his face and even fixing the loose buttons on his vest. He wasn't sure why he suddenly cared about something as stupid things as his appearance. After all, Viktor had seen him in his regular filthy street garb many times before. Why was now suddenly so different?

" _It's a date." Viktor said with a wink._

Heine sulked in place. "Why did he have to say that?"

Of course, leave it to Viktor to make their meeting sound way more serious than it was. Heine felt foolish for being so nervous yet he couldn't help it. Viktor had a way of doing that to him, now so more than ever since their kiss. Heine had been so preoccupied with his meeting that he didn't talk much to the orphans upon his return, who noticed a definite change in his demeanor. The only one to try and engage him in conversation was the boy who tried stealing the wine earlier and was desperate to apologize.

" _I'm so sorry Heine! If I'd known you were working that alley I wouldn't have-"_

" _Don't worry about it." Heine said, his back turned as he ran a comb through his red hair. "Nobody saw you and the police weren't summoned. Aside from a few broken bottles, no harm was done."_

" _But, I should've listened to you and not tried stealing more then I needed! If you hadn't taken the blame and lied for me-"_

" _It's okay." Heine put down the comb and looked back at the boy. "Just treat it as a lesson for next time."_

" _But you could've been beaten up for that, not to mention arrested! Why would you risk taking the fall for-"_

 _"Because..." Heine walked up to the boy and put a hand on his shoulder. "Sometimes one must play the villain in order to save another."_

 _The boy looked at Heine in surprise. "Where did you learn that?"_

 _A trace of sadness crossed Heine eyes but he merely shook his head. "Nowhere...just forget it. Here." The red head placed the coins he earned earlier into the boy's hand. "You can make it up to me by buying as many clothing scraps as you can find. We can use them to make quilts for the winter. I'd go buy them myself but I have…business to attend to tonight. Please help watch over the little ones until I return."_

 _The boy said nothing and watched as Heine went back to grooming himself, eventually leaving without another word to go buy the scraps._

 _Later on while Heine was busy wrapping up the wine_ _,_ _he overheard some of the orphans talking among themselves_ _in one of the tunnels_ _, unaware that_ _their voices were echoing to where_ _he was nearby._

" _What's up with Heine? He seems differently today."_

" _Don't ask me. He's been acting weird ever since Viktor visited."_

" _Isn't he always like that when Viktor visits though?"_

" _Not like this. It's almost like something happened between them."_

 _"Maybe he's sick or something. Maybe Viktor got him sick."_

 _However, one comment stuck out the most to Heine, one that left him frazzled enough to leave the sewers early._

 _"Guys, don't you see? He is sick! Lovesick! I think Heine's in love with Viktor!"_

 _"Eww, gross!"_

" _But they're friends! Friends can't fall in love…can they?"_

Heine closed his eyes and clenched his jaw. While he knew their comments meant nothing, Heine wished they hadn't voiced them out loud, as they were now polluting his mind like a poison. He had already tried so hard to convince himself he didn't have those types of feelings toward his friend that he barely got any sleep the previous night, mostly due to all the mental loops his mind he had performed to deny it. After all, who was he to jeopardize their friendship over a silly misunderstanding?

And yet, if he didn't have those feelings, why was his heart racing like crazy? Why was meeting Viktor in a new location on what was apparently a date making him so nervous? And why did he go through the trouble of grooming himself and wrapping up a gift to surprise him with? Friends didn't do that. Only people who were in…

"We're friends…nothing more." Heine said out loud, as if the act would help convince himself of the words. What he was doing was perfectly normal and would in no way ruin their friendship…at least, that's what he wanted desperately to believe…

"Heine? Is that you?"

Jumping in surprise at the familiar voice, Heine turned to see Viktor walking towards him at a brisk pace. Seeing the excited look on his face caused Heine's breath to still, till he realized he was still holding the bottle of wine and quickly hide it behind a nearby tree, hoping Viktor didn't see it.

"What a surprise to see you here so soon. " Viktor said as he approached his friend. "Usually you're so punctual about our meetings."

"Well…what about you?" Heine asked trying to turn the tables. "Usually I'm the one waiting, wishing you had some sense of punctually."

"Ha! Indeed that's true." Viktor chuckled. "In all honesty, I wanted to spend as little time at home as possible. My father was being…particularly overbearing this evening. All I could think about was how soon I could get away to see you."

Heine felt his heart skip a beat but tried to ignore it, even as Viktor approached him and leaned down really close, pouting slightly.

"Today was so depressing for me Heine. I could really use some cheering up. Anything you can think of that can…do the trick?" he asked, winking in a playfully flirtatious manner.

Knowing Viktor was trying to tease him as always, Heine glared in annoyance and huffed grumpily, brushing off the blonde's charming smile."Come on already, I'll show you around the park." He then walked through the entrance, leading Viktor behind him who smirked in amusement as he admired the cute blush that was growing on the red head's pouty face.

* * *

It was a nice change of pace for Viktor to visit a park for once. While he did have fun exploring the city with Heine, the streets always felt cramped and suffocating, not to mention were usually dark and dingy. Here everyone was refreshingly open and natural. All the trees, hills, lakes and streams made Viktor feel as if he were strolling through a larger, more lush version of the palace garden.

"It's so beautiful here. Even at night, there's a peaceful tranquility to this place." He said as they crossed over a wooden bridge.

"I'm glad you like it." Heine said feeling pleased. "Just wait till I show you the best spot…over this way. Come on."

Heine then took Viktor's hand and led him toward a forest behind the lake. After walking past the trees, the two made their way up a steep hill toward a cliff that seemed to overlook the nearby city, far from where the rest of the public would see them.

"Phew. This is…definitely a long way to go to cheer me up." Viktor huffed, leaning against the tree for support.

"True…but worth it." Heine asked, gesturing forward.

Looking in the direction Heine was pointing, Viktor let out an amazed gasp. While he had seen pictures of Weiner from the palace gallery before, he never seen it like this, especially during the nighttime when all the buildings and street lamps were lit up, creating a dazzling overhead view. Viktor's eyes grew wide with wonder and a huge smile spread across his face as he took in the breath-taking sight of the city.

"This is amazing! Everything is so bright and vibrant…it's better than a painting!" Viktor exclaimed. "I would never have guessed this is the same city I've been living next to all these years!"

Next to him, Heine was also smiling, but not because of the view. He had seen that many times before on his visits to the park. This time however, the view he was enjoying most was watching Viktor's eyes sparkle like diamonds and the look of pure joy at having seen this brand new side of the city. It gave Heine a warm fuzzy feeling inside, knowing he could bring Viktor that kind of happiness.

"I'm glad you're enjoying the view. I have another surprise for you as well. Wait here."

As Heine ran back down the hill, Viktor continued to take in and admire the sight. If only he could capture this type of brilliance in a portrait, he'd hang it in his bedroom and stare at it every night. Or better yet, make this the new meeting spot for him and Heine instead of the sewers, that way they could enjoy the view and the clean, crisp night air together, spending time in each other's company under the stars in the open wilderness. If only there was a way he could meet up with Heine like that every night without the risk of getting caught...

" _I'm afraid there's been a slight change of plans..."_

" _You're going to be wed to the princess of Everton"._

" _Your father feels it would be a better match and has already started making wedding arrangements…"_

Suddenly everything that happened earlier came rushing back all at once; his tutor's rant, his father's lecturing, news about his impending marriage, all of it hit Viktor like a ton of bricks. Forget watching the stars, by that time next year he wouldn't be able to leave the palace at all without an escort or a guard constantly by his side. His studies and kingship training would intensify, taking up all his free time until he ascended the throne and by then he'd be cooped up in the palace all day doing paperwork holding meetings, not to mention married off to some stranger and expected to produce an heir to continue his lineage. With his luck, he'd probably end up stuck with someone who'd never seen the lights of Weiner nor would want to. No longer would he be able to escape and explore the city at his leisure, or spend any quality time learning about the common folk with Heine. A deep frown then overtook his face as that particular realization crossed his mind. By that time next year, his secret meetings with Heine would be coming to an end. They might never see each other again after that.

"Heine..."

Leaning back against the tree, Viktor crossed his arms and looked hopelessly down at the ground in silence. Pulling off one of his gloves, he looked at the gold ring on finger that contained his family crest, a symbol of his heritage and claim to the throne. And yet to Viktor, the trinket felt more like a gold plated shackle then a symbol and he wanted nothing more then to throw it off the cliff. As much as he yearned to become king so he could create a better kingdom for his people, the prospect of being imprisoned by his own crown had him wishing he wasn't a royal. For one in his life, he wished he could live freely among the commoners, the way Heine and the other orphans did despite their poor circumstance. At least they had have some control over their own fate and could choose which direction their lives went as well as who they ended up with. If only he was allowed the same freedom…if only he could pick the person who would rule by his side...

"What's wrong? Don't make such a long face."

Viktor jumped slightly and turned to see Heine, who reappeared back on the cliff with something hidden behind his back, looking concerned. "You seem distracted. Is something upsetting you?"

"What? Oh no, not at all." Viktor said, hastily putting his glove back on. "I was just… watching those people working down there." He said looking down at the town square as group of people were hard at work hanging banners and building stages. "What are they doing anyways?"

"Oh them? They're decorating." Heine explained as he joined Viktor's side. "It's almost the Harvest Festival. It's a big celebration this time of year."

"Harvest Festival…I've heard of it. I've never been allowed to visit though." Viktor said, looking somewhat sad. "I doubt this year will be any different."

"You don't know that. Maybe this time you'll find a way to visit." Heine gazed up at Viktor, wanting to cheer him up again and pulled out the bottle of wine behind his back.

Viktor looked at the bottle in Heine's hand and was surprised to see how fancy it was. It was almost too fancy for someone like Heine to be holding casually, which strangely gave the blonde a small bit of amusement. "Thank you but, I can't accept wine from a child."

"I am not a child!" Heine replied firmly, pouting a bit. "And that's not the kind of response I was hoping for."

"Sorry, couldn't help it." Viktor chuckled slightly. "What kind of wine?"

Heine stared back blankly, having realized he never learned exactly what kind of wine it was he had helped moved from that merchants basement. All he knew was that it was fancy enough to be served at the royal palace and apparently cost a whole lot.

Seeing Heine look unsure, Viktor pointed at the bottle. "Just look on the label."

Heine turned the bottle over and stared intently at the label but still said nothing. He looked as if he were mentally struggling, something Viktor noticed immediately and grew concerned with. "What, can you not read?"

"And why would I need to read?" Heine asked in a somewhat snippy tone. "It's not like I need to read off wine bottles for a living."

Viktor seemed surprised at first by the revelation but then remembered Heine was a poor orphan boy who probably never even went to school much less picked up a book. Watching the red head pout, Viktor could tell Heine was embarrassed by the fact he couldn't read, despite how uncaring he pretended to be. Wanting to help, he knelt down and leaned over Heine's shoulder so he could see and pointed at the wine label. "It says…'White Wine: From Nieder-Granzreich'".

"Need-der…Glon-sir-rike…" Heine repeated his eyes scanning over the words. "Gran-zer-reich…why does that name sound familiar-"

As Heine looked up, he suddenly realized how close Viktor was kneeling next to him, their faces were only a few inches apart. Heine was so close he could practically smell Viktor's scent which was very sweet, almost like baked goods. Viktor too noticed how close they were, as he could feel Heine's growing body heat practically radiating off him and could even see the pupils in his large amber red eyes. How he could get lost in those beautiful eyes of his. As his gazed drifted down to Heine's lips, a blush crept across his cheeks and the feelings from last night as well as his desire to kiss Heine again became stronger than ever.

"I...I have to sneeze. Excuse me."

Feeling a blush creep up his cheeks, Viktor quickly stood back up and turned his head to let out a fake sneeze, after which he promptly fluffed his jacket in an attempt to look busy. That was close. He couldn't allow himself to lose control like that. He had made a promise to Heine after all to restrain himself and never revisit the subject of their kiss, though now he unintentionally found himself thinking of ways to get around it. As he tried shaking the thoughts from his head, Viktor felt his heart beat rapidly against a lump in his jacket and suddenly remembered the watch.

Reaching into his jacket pocket, Viktor took out the watch and held it out to Heine. "Here."

"What is that?" Heine asked, looking at the gold contraption before realizing it was Viktor's prized pocket watch.

"Take it please." Viktor said holding it closer to him. "I insist."

"I don't need your charity sir." Heine said turning away.

"Stop it. It's not for you Heine." Viktor insisted. "It's going to be freezing cold soon before you know it. This to help all the kids survive the winter season. If you sell it, you can purchase blankets and warm clothes."

Heine paused, unsure whether or not to accept Viktor's watch. On the one hand he refused to rely on handouts but on the other hand, his botched attempt to get money from before left him with few options. Even so, he felt bad accepting something so personal to Viktor.

Seeing Heine's indecision, Viktor came up with another solution. "Fine. I'll trade you that Nieder-Granzreich white wine for the solid gold watch. I can't let a fine wine like this go to waste." He said, taking the wine out of Heine's hand and replacing it with the watch before the smaller boy could protest. "Besides, how could a child appreciate this?"

Heine glared at Viktor. "I sorry to disappoint but your jokes are awful." He then stared down at the watch in his hand, which glistened in the moonlight and gripped it tightly, like it was something precious. "But thank you."

Viktor smiled at his successful trade and sat down on the grass, watching as Heine followed suit while putting the watch inside his vest. He could tell Heine wasn't too pleased with the exchange but seemed content to have had his hand forced. Sometimes the red head was too stubborn for his own good. If only he was in a position where he didn't need to rely on handouts. If only Viktor were in a better position to help him and the others...

"One of these days, you'll all have a warm place to sleep. You'll never want for food and you'll have equal access to education." Viktor said with determination in his voice. "I want to make this a prosperous nation. When the time comes Heine…will you help me achieve my goal?"

"You say some weird things. Are you planning on becoming king of the realm?" Heine asked skeptically. "Make all that come true and I'll endure anything, even kneeling before you."

Heine then laughed at the thought. Viktor smirked and laughed as well. "I'll hold you to that. I'll bet you a hundred kruezers I do it before I'm thirty."

"If that's the case, why not save me the pocket space and pay me one Florin then? It's the same equivalent and fewer coins." Heine pointed out.

Viktor couldn't help but chuckle in amusement. "Interesting. You can't read but you can count money and know the exact amounts of different currency? Dare I ask where you get your education sir?"

Heine scoffed at his remark. "It's not a hard subject to learn. By the time I was four, I could count money better then most adults could. Numbers were always a lot easier to understand then words and it was one of the first things I remember learning hands-on, mostly because I needed to in order to survive."

"That's actually quite impressive." Viktor said sincerely as he shifted closer to him. "I bet you could do the same with reading if you tried. Perhaps next time I visit I'll bring some of my old schooling material and show you the basics. Then I can be the one to teach you for once."

"Thanks but, it's not necessary. I don't bother learning unless it serves a purpose." Heine stated.

"I see." Viktor said thoughtfully. "Perhaps one day I can find you such motivation. Although frankly, I think you can accomplish anything even without one, if you wanted to that is."

Heine looked at Viktor and couldn't help but feel touched that he had such faith in his abilities. While deep down Heine did want to learn to read and better himself, he didn't have that type of luxury right now. Besides, he needed the motive to do so, other than receiving possible praise from Viktor.

"Well then…shall we break this beauty open?" Viktor asked, changing the subject as he began peeling the seal off the wine bottle.

"You want to drink it now?" Heine asked in surprise.

"Of course. No time like the present. Besides there's no way my parents would let me keep something like this to myself." Aiming it away, Viktor pressed on the cork with his thumb and popped it open, causing a ton of fizz to spray forth. "Whoa! I'm guessing this one had a rough journey."

"That's one way of putting it." Heine said taking the bottle away from Viktor and holding it out till the fizz died down.

"Now if only we had some glasses. Then we could drink like proper gentlemen." Viktor lamented.

"What for? We can just drink it like this." Heine said as he raised the bottle up to his lips.

"Heine wait, you can't just-"

Viktor paused, watching in amazement as Heine held the bottle straight over his head and chugged down four whole gulps of wine. The blonde blinked in surprised, unsure whether to be impressed or concerned.

Heine lowered the bottle and coughed a little, wiping his arm on his sleeve. "It's…good…very fizzy though…"

"How'd you do that?" Viktor asked. "I've never seen anyone drink wine straight up in that manner."

"It's not that hard. I used to watch my father drink half a dozen glasses of whisky like that in front of his tavern buddies to show off. He could even down entire bottles in less then fives swallows if he wanted to." Heine said, clearing his throat. "He said the key was to prevent any bubbles from being swallowed so they wouldn't cause vomiting. I used to do the trick myself with rum bottles in front of crowds for money, that is until the rum started burning my throat so I switched to water. Luckily no one noticed."

"I see." Viktor said looking concerned. "And your father was okay teaching you this?"

Heine glared off in disgust. "It was the only useful thing my old man ever taught me, however indirectly. His reputation and drinking prowess was the only thing he ever really gave a damn about. It made him terrible company when we were alone. I preferred hanging out with sewer rats compared to him."

"I know that feeling." Viktor frowned sympathetically. "What about your mother? What was she like?"

Heine's look of disgust quickly turned to sadness. "Honestly I don't remember as much as I'd like to, since she died when I was young. Just that she always had a sad yet kind smile on her face and was very brave, even when dealing with my father's antics. After he threw me out shortly before dying himself, I dropped his name and took hers instead, if only to allow myself some semblance of dignity...and to honor her memory."

"You must've really loved her to do that." Viktor said as Heine smiled sadly.

Wanting to pay tribute, Viktor then took the bottle from Heine and lifted it up high in a salute. "Then let this drink be dedicated to something worth celebrating. To Fraulein Wittgenstein. For raising such a talented and wonderful son."

Heine watched in amazement as the blonde aristocrat held up the wine bottle and then drank it down in the same manner as his friend did. He quickly letting out a loud cough after taking one big gulp however and struggled for air. "Wow…you were right about the fizz…"

Heine gently patted Viktor's back as he continued to cough, looking upon him affectionately as well as concern. "Thank you for the gesture Viktor. But I think you should take it easy. You're not used to drinking in this manner and I don't want you to overdo it-"

"Are you kidding? I'm just getting started." Viktor said, wiping his mouth. "I'd never get to drink like this at home and I want to go all the way. You gave some helpful tips so I bet I can learn to drink down just as much as you can, if not more. Then again..." Viktor looked at him and gave a teasing smirk. "A child like you really shouldn't be drinking to begin with."

Heine glared at Viktor defiantly and grabbed the wine bottle out of his hand. "I'll show you what this 'child' can do."

Quickly Heine raised the bottle to his lips and lifted it high, this time chugging down six whole gulps of wine. Once done, he breathed heavily and thrust it in front of Viktor, determination glowing in his eyes. "Your turn."

"You are a talented one my dear friend. But I will defeat you yet!" Viktor said determinedly, grabbing the wine from him and chugging it, much to Heine's satisfaction.

* * *

Before long, the two had completely drained the wine bottle and were both sitting back to back against each other, their cheeks all rosy with matching lazy smiles.

"I still say…I won that." Viktor said, his words slightly slurred.

"You wish you-" Heine hiccuped abruptly. "Lightweight."

"Who are you calling a lightweight little boy?" Viktor snickered as he elbowed Heine's arm. Heine in turned jabbed him in the side with his elbow, resulting in them smacking each other playfully til they both collapsed to the ground in a fit of chuckles. After calming down, they both let out a content sigh as they gazed up at the clear night sky.

"Look at that moon. Gorgeous isn't it Heine?" Viktor said admirably putting his arms behind his head.

"Yeah…it sure is." Heine said, his head tilting to the side as he folded his hands over his chest. "I wish we could do this every night…make this our new spot. I like watching the moon and stars with you."

Viktor perked up and smiled as he looked over at Heine affectionately. "I was thinking the same thing. In fact..."

Turning onto his side to face the red head, the blonde reached over and grasped Heine's hand gently, rubbing the top of his palm with his thumb. Thanks to the effects of the wine, Viktor's desire for Heine had returned ten fold and was now making him bolder. "I've been thinking about a lot of things lately."

Heine perked up slightly at the touch and turned over to Viktor, who now had a look of lust in his eyes and was entwining their fingers together. Heine's heart thundered in his chest as he was suddenly overcome with panic, realizing Viktor had went over his limit.

"V-Viktor…?" Heine asked nervously. "Wh-what are you doing?"

"Heine…" Viktor purred as he slid closer to the smaller man.

Before Heine could react, they heard loud voices approaching nearby. "What was that?"

Sitting up, Viktor and Heine looked around anxiously before glancing down below the cliff. Immediately they spotted the couple from the other day, giggling and chasing each other through the bushes.

Heine let out a sigh of relief, both for false alarm and the distraction. "It's okay. They won't see us up here."

Below, the boy grabbed the girl around the waist and picked her up, spinning her around before they shared a deep passionate kiss, which ended with them running off to chase each other around again.

"I don't think they could even if they wanted to." Viktor mused watching the couple run off. "Such a sweet, lovely couple. He sure is one lucky guy too. That was one heck of a kiss."

A flare of jealousy arose in Heine's chest and he couldn't help but glare bitterly at the couple, looking away as he muttered under his breath. "I'll say."

"Oh? Do I detect a hint of resentment?" Viktor asked curiously.

Realizing Viktor heard him, Heine flushed in embarrassment. "What, no! It's...nothing, nothing at all. Forget I said anything."

Viktor however looked inquisitively. "Heine, are you jealous of that couple? And here I thought you weren't one for romance."

"I'm not!" Heine protested. "It's just… look, forget it alright?"

"Please Heine… tell me?" Viktor pleaded, once again looking at him with his signature puppy dog look. That along with the effects of the wine caused Heine's resolve to cave almost immediately.

"It's just…our kiss wasn't anything like that." Heine said, pouting in disappointment.

"Oh. I see." Viktor said, frowning. "Well I did ask if you were satisfied with it. You should've said something if you felt otherwise."

"It's not like it would've made a difference. We're just friends remember?" Heine scoffed. "Besides you're the one that wanted it and I only agreed due to the conditions we set remember? Nothing can be done about it now."

"Right...nothing at all..." Viktor said halfheartedly. Suddenly an idea came to his mind and his disappointed look turned into a mischievous smile as he glanced over at Heine. "It's too bad you know. Had you said something earlier, I could've done a few things differently to make the experience much more pleasant for you."

Heine seemed to perk up at this comment but said nothing as he waited for Viktor to elaborate.

"Yep. Much more differently. Oh well..." Viktor then put his chin on his hand and sighed dramatically, glancing out the corner of his eye as he saw the look of irresistible curiosity form on Heine's face.

"What do you mean by...different?" Heine asked, his curiosity giving in. "What would you have done exactly?"

Viktor grinned triumphantly, now able to put his plan in motion. "I can think of a few things actually. For example…"

Grasping Heine's hand, Viktor pulled the smaller man against his chest. Heine's eyes widened in surprise, his body stiffening as Viktor slid a hand up his back and pulled him in close. "Viktor, what are you-"

"I'm just demonstrating how I would've held you differently. Also how I could've teased other, more sensitive parts of your body." Viktor then leaned in, gently blowing in Heine's ear and down his neck slowly.

"Viktor…this isn't necessa-" Heine paused mid sentance, his body reacting despite himself as he gripped Viktor's arm tightly. The warmth from Viktor's breath as well as the tip of his nose tickled Heine's skin, causing his eyes to close and his body to tremble all over.

"I also could've drawn out our kiss…" Viktor went on, releasing Heine's hand and caressing his thumb along Heine's lips. "Taken my time… really savored the sweet…softness…of your lips…" Viktor said he leaned forward, his lips getting within half an inch of Heine's, whose heart was now beating rapidly in anticipation as the heat between them intensified, causing his vision to blur.

"How does all that sound to you Heine?" Viktor asked, his voice barely a whisper.

Heine felt himself practically melting under Viktor's soft gaze. "It sounds…wonderful…" Before he knew what he was doing, Heine closed his eyes and leaned forward, waiting for Viktor to close the gap.

Instead, Viktor abruptly pulled away, leaving Heine hanging in midair. "I thought so."

Heine opened his eyes and blinked twice. "Huh?"

"I had the feeling you'd fall for that romantic fodder. You may not say it but I can tell you have a weakness for it, if our last kiss was any indication. Such a shame we can't recreate it again." Viktor lamented in a mock woefulness.

Heine's look of surprise quickly turned to anger. "What?"

"I mean, you did make me promise remember? Don't want to break a pact between friends now do we?" Viktor sighed dramatically. "It's too bad really, because I know you would've really enjoyed it. I dare say you'd even beg me for more afterwards."

Heine growled and fumed in anger. "Did you just do all that to tease me? Cause I don't appreciate that Viktor!"

"Why of course not Heine. I merely wanted to show you what you were missing out on." Viktor said, his tone reeking with insincerity as he bowed to Heine. "After all I am a man of my word and would never break my promise over a demonstration. That is of course…unless you wanted to make an exception for this one time. Then I'd be more than willing to give you at least one proper kiss."

Heine glared back at Viktor, his teeth clenched as he seethed silently in anger as Viktor continued to smile at him. It seemed their wine consumption brought out the devious side of Viktor and he wasn't liking it. "You planned this didn't you?"

"Come now Heine, no need to be mad. I just didn't want to make a move without your permission. I respect you way more then that." Viktor said, trying pile on the charm. "Just admit that you've been secretly wanting me to kiss you this whole time and I'd be more then willing to give you what you want."

Heine said nothing, as a heated internal debate raged within him. Did he admit to his feelings and give Viktor what he wanted, or continue denying him out of spite? It was hard because even Heine couldn't deny the feelings he felt before, which were still raging throughout his body. Even worse, the longer he stared at Viktor's smile, the more he wanted to claim those lips for himself.

"Stubborn as ever." Viktor shook his head. "I should've known you'd never fess up. Guess I should cut my losses and share my techniques with one of the many pretty rich girls I have back at my place...I'm sure they'd be more then happy to oblige me-"

"Oblige this!"

Heine then cut Viktor off abruptly by grabbing his shirt and pulling him into a hard kiss. Viktor's eyes shot open as Heine gripped him tightly, kissing him for several seconds before releasing him. Once Heine pulled away, his look of triumph was instantly dashed upon seeing Viktor's face. Both boys looked at each other in equal shock, with Heine letting go of Viktor's shirt and turning away as he blushed hard in embarrassed.

"I'm…I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me…" Heine apologized as he covered his mouth. "It must've been the wine. I got carried away. It won't happen again."

Viktor continued to look upon Heine with wonder, his cheeks flushed and his chest now thundering hard as his body heat rose with desire. Even though he got what he wanted, he felt like an idiot for using such an underhanded tactic. Why had he resorted to teasing when it was clear Heine had been struggling with his feelings all along? He had only wanted to preserve their friendship after all. So much for that. And now Heine was too embarrassed to make another move. Luckily, Viktor wasn't.

"No I'm sorry. I didn't realize…" He reached out for Heine's shoulder but the red head flinched slightly, no doubt too ashamed to face Viktor after what he done. Luckily the blonde was patient and carefully his hand on Heine's arm, stroking it gently till Heine stop tensing up and started to calm down again.

"I shouldn't have teased you like that. I'm sorry." Viktor said resting his chin on Heine's shoulder. "It's just...you drive me crazy sometimes you know...I just can't help myself..."

Heine said nothing and continued to stare ahead, yet he seemed to relish the physical contact and allowed Viktor to continue caressing his arm. Since he seemed calmer, Viktor tried another approach.

"So...did I live up to your satisfaction then?"

Heine finally looked up at Viktor in curiosity. "What?"

"The kiss…the one that we just had…" Viktor elaborated. "Was it good enough for you then? Or at least better then last time?"

Heine gazed back at Viktor who how had an eager, almost hungry look on his face as he awaited his answer. He had stopped carassing Heine's arm and was now holding it somewhat tightly in anticipation. It was clear Viktor wanted more from him. And Heine had to admit, after that kiss, so did he.

"It was…nice." Heine responded nervously as he turned to face Viktor. "Although…maybe it would've been better if...you took charge?"

Viktor smiled in excitement and relief. "Let's try it then shall we?"

Lifting his hand, Viktor cupped Heine's chin and lifted it slightly before leaning forward. His lips gently brushing gently against Heine's, causing the red head to gasp softly before closing his eyes and leaning into it. Viktor moaned as he gently cupped the red head's face with both hands. Heine in turn reached up and ran his hands along the blonde's shoulders and up through his long blonde hair. After a few tender kisses, the two broke apart, breathing hard as both their hearts were beating rapidly.

"Was…that…more to your satisfaction Heine?" Viktor breathed harshly, keeping his hold tight on Heine.

Heine looked up at Viktor, not breaking eye contact as an extreme lust built up in his gaze. "No."

"I didn't think so." Viktor then lunged forward and quickly captured Heine's lips again, conquering them as he deepened the kiss and savored his taste. Heine quickly wrapped his arms around Viktor's neck, kissing him as he pulled the blonde down.

Together the two collapsed backwards onto the grass with Heine pinned firmly underneath Viktor, their arms and legs now intertwining as they explored each other's bodies, all while their lips and tongues crashed repeatedly against each other. Both were now kissing, caressing and moving against each other in a feverish attempt to get their heated bodies closer together, completely unaware of everything around them, as if they were the only two in the entire world. Heine in particular loved savoring Viktor's lips, that sweetness he tasted before having intensified, to the point where he accidentally bit Viktor's bottom lip in eagerness, causing the blonde to pull back a bit.

"Easy there." He chuckled between breathes. "I'm going to need those if we're to continue."

"Sorry." Heine breathed. "You just…taste so good…like wine and chocolate…"

Viktor laughed. "No surprise there. Must be all that Sachertorte I ate before coming here."

Heine looked questioningly at Viktor who elaborated. "It's a fancy chocolate cake. I'd bring some for you to try but, I'm afraid it wouldn't last long in my hands. I kind of have a weakness for sweet things." He then held up Heine's hand and kissed it gently. "Must be why I'm so addicted to being around you."

Heine's gaze softened as Viktor kissed his way down his arm, along his shoulder and up his neck, which Viktor nipped slightly causing the smaller man to let out a small gasp and tense up. Viktor stopped at this reaction, pausing before slowly kissing the crook of his neck again, causing Heine gasp softly again and close his eyes as if he were experiencing an intense type of pleasure.

"Hmm, did I just find your sweet spot Heine?" Viktor smirked teasingly.

"I don't have a sweet- ahh…" Heine tensed up again as Viktor kissed harder, sucking slightly on the spot. Heine grabbed Viktor's back, moaning and clawing into his back as Viktor began using his tongue to caress the mark on his neck. It was like jolts of electricity were shooting throughout his body every time Viktor touched him in that way. It was both intense and exhilarating.

Not letting up, Viktor began unbuttoning Heine's vest and his shirt from top to bottom, slowly exposing the smaller man's chest. Heine's breathing got faster and faster in anticipation as he felt Viktor run his hands and lips over more of his bare skin. Deep down he knew he should stop this before they took it too far or got caught, but everything felt too good for him to put up any resistance. Finally Viktor finished removing Heine's shirt and began kissing all over his chest before moving back up toward his neck. He then stopped abruptly, causing Heine to look up at him curiously.

"Is…something wrong Viktor?"

But nothing seemed wrong as Viktor gazed happily upon a bare chested Heine, as if he were the most beautiful thing in the world. "Sorry…I just wanted to admire the view before I ruined it."

"Make do you mean ruin-AHH!" Heine let out his loudest moan yet as Viktor leaned down and sucked hard on Heine's lower neck, biting into it a little roughly and leaving a large mark.

Viktor then continued to leave more marks, kissing along Heine's neck as well as on his shoulders and even nibbling his earlobes, all while he ran his hands over the bare part of Heine's body. All the stimuli left Heine a twisting moaning mess of lust as he grasped at Viktor, wanting to touch him in more similar ways. Viktor was pleased with Heine's reactions, especially when the red head started sliding his own hands under and inside Viktor's shirt in eagerness.

Viktor took the hint and stopped kissing Heine briefly to take off his jacket, gloves and shirt, revealing his beautifully trimmed torso and sculpted arms. Heine gazed in wonderment, admiring Viktor's physique and reaching out to touch it, as to prove to himself that he merely wasn't looking at a sculpture or a painting. Viktor moaned softly as Heine ran his hands over his abs and along his pecks, eventually resting on Viktor's shoulders and pulling him back down. Viktor leaned into Heine's touch, allowing Heine to cup his face and capture his lips once more. They continued to touch and caress every part of their upper bodies with Heine in particular relishing Viktor's body, making similar marks on him with his mouth much to the blondes delight.

Things came to a halt however when Viktor's wandering fingers traveled down Heine's stomach and along his belt line, pulling at the draw string on his pants. Heine quickly broke the kiss and instantly grabbed Viktor's hand, looking at him with mixture of panic and shock.

Viktor paused as well, looking slightly embarrassed as he seemed to not realize how far he was going.

"I'm sorry …I know we just started but…I just…" Viktor stuttered, his pulse racing leaving him unable to think straight. "I swear I won't go any further if you don't want me to…"

Heine paused, his head spinning as he kept his grip on Viktor's hand. Was the blonde really asking what he thought he was asking? But it was way too soon for them. And yet, Heine couldn't ignore his growing, almost painful lust for Viktor, nor Viktor's increasingly growing desire for him. The more he thought about it, the more his grip lessened on Viktor's hand.

Suddenly the loud sound of a bells ringing echoed in the distance. Viktor's head shot up as he heard the sound. "What was that?"

"What? Oh, those are just church bells." Heine explained. "They always ring during six am mass."

"Six Am!?" Viktor looked up at the sky and saw a light growing in the distance from the rising sun. His eye's widening in a panic, he swore under his breath. "Dammit! I lost track of time! I'm going to be in so much trouble!"

Quickly he climbed off Heine and gathered his clothes. Heine sat up looking worried and confused. "You're leaving now?"

"I have to! I should've been back already!"

"Is it so bad if you're not back by a certain time?" Heine asked.

"I shouldn't be gone at all." Viktor said as he quickly put his shirt back on. "If I'm not in bed by the time they go to check on me, my entire household with panic. If they learned I sneaked out intentionally, they'll lock me in my room from now on and then I won't be able to see you again."

Now it was Heine's turn to panic as he watched Viktor finish putting on his jacket. The red head thought quickly then came up with an idea. "Then...I'll come visit you instead."

Viktor froze as he was buttoning up.

"I mean after all, you always go out of your way to see me. So I should return the favor. Where do you live anyways?"

Viktor closed his eyes. "Please don't ask me that Heine. I'd rather you didn't."

"But what if I-"

"I said no Heine!" Viktor said suddenly in a stern voice, catching Heine off guard. "Please just...stay away for now. And don't follow me either."

A devastated look fell upon Heine's face. Viktor had never spoke to him like that before. Was his home really that bad? Why didn't he want Heine knowing where he lived? Was he ashamed? Was that why Viktor never told him anything about himself? Or was he ashamed for another reason...?

"I have to go now. I'll see you when I can." Viktor said as he went to leave.

"Viktor wait!" Heine said as he quickly grabbed his arm.

Viktor looked at Heine in surprise. "Heine let go! I told you I have to leave or I'll get in-"

"Tell me who you are!" Heine pleaded.

Viktor stopped and looked at Heine in shock. "What? You're asking me this now? Heine I can't-"

"Please! We just shared an intimate moment, something I've never been able to do with anyone before! And yet I don't know where you live or even your full name!" Heine said gripping Viktor's arm tightly. Viktor looked hesitantly at the red head, whose look of desperation seem to border on tears.

Heine squeezed his eyes shut. "I want to trust you, to believe that you'll come back and that tonight wasn't a onetime thing! Please Viktor, give me some reassurance that tonight meant something! That WE mean something!"

Viktor couldn't stand to see Heine so upset and grabbed his shoulders, pulling him into a tight hug. Heine hugged him back, knowing he shouldn't be holding the blonde back from leaving but not wanting to let him go either.

"Of course tonight meant something. You mean everything to me Heine. That's why I've been wanting so desperately to kiss you...and why I need to head back." He said sincerely. "I wish I could tell you everything about me, but I'm afraid once I do, things won't ever be the same between us. I'm afraid…you're the one who will never want to come back to me."

Heine looked up at him in confusion. "I don't understand."

Viktor pulled away, looking down at Heine with all the seriousness he could muster. "Meet me at the Harvest Festival in two days. I promise I'll explain everything to you then. You trust me to be there right?"

Heine hesitated but nodded. "Yes."

Viktor smiled and leaned down, pressing his lips against Heine's in a quick yet intimate kiss. Heine kissed back, wanting to hold on but Viktor quickly broke it and took off down the hill, disappearing along the path and out of the park.

As Heine watched him leave, a deep blush grew on his cheeks and his heart beat like crazy as the reality of what they'd done suddenly came crashing down on him. Collapsing onto his knees, Heine felt his lips, which were still swollen and warm from all the kissing. His stomach felt queasy as he thought about the heated intimate session they just had and how much he yearned for Viktor's comforting presence to be there once again. It was then that Heine came to the same realization the orphan children came to earlier.

 _"Guys, don't you see? He is sick! Lovesick! I think Heine's in love with Viktor!"_

"Oh my…" Heine uttered in disbelief, clutching his chest which fluttered and pounded with mixed emotions.

After that night, Heine spent the next two days in an almost sleepless state, as all he could think about was Viktor and whether or not he'd see him at the festival. Furthermore, he was worried about what he might hear once Viktor finally revealed his background. He hoped it wasn't as bad as Viktor was making it out to be and that there was a way they could overcome it together. Furthermore, he couldn't help but wonder if there would be a future for them together. They were two males from different social classes after all, but perhaps there was as way around it, a way for him and Viktor to truly be together and build a life where they could both achieve their goals and be happy forever. It was merely a dream but one Heine desperately wish could come true.

Sure enough, Heine would eventually learn everything about Viktor at the Harvest Festival. Just not in the way either one of them ever expected.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Viktor what were you thinking?"

"But mother-"

"You know you're not allowed outside the palace walls without an escort! Why would you risk your safety, not to mention angering your father, just for a morning stroll?"

Viktor ran his fingers through his hair as he let out a tired sigh. After having lost track of time, Viktor ran back to the palace as quick as he could, entering through the side gates as he usually did. Unfortunately as he was crossing into the gardens, he unexpectedly ran into his mother who was about to tend her flower bed. Naturally she was surprised at his sudden appearance and angry once she realized he was wearing commoner clothing. Not wanting to make a scene, she brought him inside to the study where they could talk privately.

"Do you have any idea how much trouble you would be in if he saw you instead of me?" The queen asked. "How did you think you could get away with such a thing?"

Normally the Queen mother was a gentle, understanding soul. Now however, she was absolutely livid with her son for sneaking out and risking a panic, especially on a day when the king was supposed to be meeting with foreign ambassadors.

"Come on mother, I said I was sorry! I woke up early and couldn't get back to sleep, so I went for a walk and lost track of time. It's not that big a deal." Viktor asked crossing his arms.

"It is when you go beyond the safety of the gate!" His mother shot back. "What were you doing walking that far out anyways? And how did you get past the guards?"

"I…they…must've taken a break or something…" Viktor said, rubbing his neck nervously. "Look can we just drop it already? Nothing happened and I'm home safe. I'll take whatever punishment you want to give out, just please don't tell father."

Viktor then noticed his mother was looking at him oddly. "What is it?"

"What are those markings on your neck?"

Viktor froze and stopped rubbing his neck, instead turning away as he kept his hand in place. "Marks, what marks? I don't have any marks!"

His mother then stepped forward and pulled his hand away. Her eyes widened as she saw small red bruises around Viktor's neck and collar bone along with faint teeth marks.

"Are those…love bites?" She asked before letting out a small gasp and covering her mouth. "Viktor! Have you been…seeing someone?"

Viktor's face paled before he quickly tried laughing it off. "Seeing someone? No, no, that's ridiculous mother! I haven't been seeing anyone!"

The queen let out an even louder gasp. "You were! You didn't go out for a morning stroll, you were sneaking out to see your lover!"

"Mother!" Viktor's face turned bright red in embarrassment upon hearing her say those words. "No, it-it's not like that! I wasn't-"

"Don't lie to me! It's true isn't it?" His mother pressed on. "That's why you've been so sleep deprived and distracted in your studies lately isn't it? Why you now adamantly defend the reputation of the common folk to your father and why you're now dressed in such a manner. You've been sneaking into town to see a commoner in secret all this time. I'm right aren't I?"

Viktor stuttered a bit before finally giving up. His mother had figured it out. This was it. His worst fear would come true. She'd tell his father and then he'd never be able to see Heine again.

"I'm sorry mother…please forgive me…" Viktor said, bowing his head in defeat.

"What are you apologizing for?" His mother asked before her face lit up in excitement. "This is fantastic news!"

Viktor looked up in confusion, clearly taken aback. "What?"

"My big grown up boy has found his first love!" Maria said hugging him joyously as happy tears ran down her eyes. "Oh I'm so happy for you!"

Viktor's mouth fell open in shock as he stood their awkwardly while his mother hugged him. "Wait, you're…not angry that I've been sneaking off into town?"

"Well no, I'm still rather cross at you about that part." His mother said releasing her hold. "But now I understand why. Oh Viktor, this is marvelous! To think that you had the courage to do what I always wanted to. I'd be rather impressed if I wasn't so disappointed in you for disobeying our rules."

Viktor's face twitched. His mother was so contradicting sometimes.

"Oh you simply must tell me about this newfound love of yours!" She said pulling him into an armchair as she sat across from him. "I want to know all about her. Who is she? Where is she from? What kind of woman is she?"

Viktor let out an awkward chuckle as sweat started to form on his brow. How was he going to explain this one? True his mother had been surprisingly understanding about his situation so far but he wasn't sure how'd she react to him telling her about Heine.

"I uh…don't want to get into much detail mother. The situation between us is new and…a little unorthodox to say the least."

His mother looked disappointed but still determined. "Well surely you can tell me something? I'd like to know at least a few details about the commoner who captured my son's heart. For instance, what does she look like? Is she pretty? How did you meet her?"

Viktor hesitated, chuckling nervously. On the one hand, he wanted to keep Heine's identity a secret as much as possible for his and the orphans own safety. On the other hand, he knew he had to tell his mother something, less she start digging for answers on her own.

"Well...I suppose for starters…" Viktor said, choosing his words very carefully. "Yes, 'she' is indeed quite pretty. She has long red hair-"

"Oh a red head!" Maria said gleefully. "How exotic! Please go on."

Viktor paused as he started picturing Heine in his head. "She has smooth pale skin, almost like a porcelain doll. She is also very small like one. In fact, I could probably pick her up with one hand if I wanted to, not that she'd allow such an indignity. She doesn't smile much but when she does, it's like lighting a lamp inside a cold, dark room. And her eyes…are the most radiant shade of amber-red I've ever seen in my life, like the color of the setting sun. So wide and expressive. I could get lost in them forever if I wanted to…"

Maria was now watching her son, who while so hesitant a few moments ago, was now talking passionately about his newfound love as if describing a work of art.

"As for how we met, well to put simply...she saved me. I got into a bit of trouble, nothing serious mind you, and she was there to rescue me. From then on, she's been my protector whenever I've gone into town and has educated me on the ways of the commoner, such as how to stay fed and survive on the streets. I learned so much from her mother, more than I ever thought possible…"

"I see." The queen said, clearly intrigued by this mysterious person. "Such unusual qualities for a commoner."

"That's putting it mildly." Viktor chuckled. "Aside from her good looks, she's also strong, brave and incredibly smart, as well as kind and resourceful. She always puts others before herself, speaks her mind in a very honest way, and is able to perform amazing feats of strength for one her size. Honestly, it's impossible not to be enchanted by her…"

Seeing the dreamy, smitten look on his face, Maria couldn't help but tear up and grasped her son's hand. "She sounds amazing Viktor. The way you speak about her, I can see just how happy she makes you."

Viktor smiled. "She sure does mother."

"Now then, when do you intend to present her to court?" Maria asked expectantly.

Viktor's smile faltered. "Present her? What do you mean?"

"You know, present her as your mistress? It's better to do it sooner rather than later, so you get your fathers approval of course."

His smiled then vanished entirely. "What!? No! I don't want Hei-I mean, her to be presented as my mistress! Why would I ever give her such a title!?"

Maria looked concerned. "But Viktor darling, that's the only way you'd be able to see her again without creating a scandal for yourself."

Viktor looked confused so the queen elaborated. "You must understand Viktor, there are certain protocols you must follow when it comes to affairs such as these. It's especially important to follow once you are married off to the princess of Everton, a marriage that is still going to occur mind you."

"What sort of protocols?" Viktor asked.

"If you wish to continue seeing this commoner, you will have to present her to the court as your royal mistress. Every king is allowed and frankly expected to have at least one and must have her acknowledged as such. It's the only way she'd be allowed inside the palace and given proper royal treatment by officials and the staff."

"Are you mad? I would never bestow such a title on her!" Viktor protested. "Not when she's capable of becoming so much more! For me to lower her status to that of a play thing, having her be judged and picked apart by aristocratic vultures, I'd be condemning her to social suicide!"

"But it's the only way darling." Maria explained. "Just imagine how your father would react if he came upon your relationship of his own accord. Especially once you're married to Princess Johanna."

Viktor thought for a moment, trying to figure out a way around his predicament when an obvious solution popped into his mind. "Well…what if I didn't go through with it then?"

Maria looked taken aback and blinked twice. "Go through with what?"

"What if…I refuse to marry the princess of Everton?" Viktor asked, much to his own surprise.

"Are you out of your mind!?" Maria exclaimed. "That is not an option for you Viktor!"

"Why not?" Viktor asked. "Why should I be forced to marry someone I don't love or haven't even met? Especially when I have someone else I'd much rather be with?"

"Because of the problems it would create for you, not to mention the whole country!" The Queen stated. "To reject the neighboring king's daughter would spark an international incident between our kingdoms, not to mention leave us vulnerable for potential declarations of war. That aside, for you to marry a commoner without the express permission of the king or high council would be in direct violation of our royal marriage laws, meaning you would have to abdicate the throne and give up all royal titles and privileges. Not to mention you'd be risking scandal and social outing from the upper class. The same would go for your intended and any children you may have together, none of whom would be eligible for the throne."

Viktor's head was spinning. The fact that his only options were to present Heine as his 'mistress' or give up his right to the throne was more than Viktor could process. His mother could sense his anxiety over the matter and softened up a little.

"I'm sorry to unload all this knowledge on you so suddenly Viktor. Though honestly, having the title of royal mistress isn't as bad as it sounds." Maria said, trying to comfort him. "Think of it as a position of power behind the throne, someone who will have all the advantages of a queen without actually being one. You could even set her up in a nice home, with exquisite clothes and jewels and ensure that she lives comfortably for the rest of her life."

Viktor briefly considered the option but shook his head. "No. You don't understand mother. Even if she did get some benefits from being a mistress, the court will still look down on her as some lowly consort…She deserves better than that. I want her to be as equally respected and revered as I would be. To rule alongside me to better this kingdom with her natural leadership and talents. Why is that seen as such a problem?"

Maria looked at the turmoil on Viktor's face and her heart broke for him. "Tell me son…do you love her?"

Viktor paused and looked back at his mother. "Do I love Hei-…her? I…" Viktor gripped his chest, which had tightened as he said those words. Thinking back to all the times they spent together, the moments they shared including last night, how could he deny it?

"I believe I do…I mean, yes of course I do. Very much so. I just…haven't put it into words quite yet."

The queen looked upon her son sadly. "I ask because if your feelings for her are true, then you really only have two choices. Either present her as your official mistress…or end the relationship. Quite frankly, I believe the latter option to be the far kinder route."

Viktor stopped breathing. The mere thought of having to break things off with Heine, especially after they had finally taken the next step in their relationship, was enough to bring tears to the prince's eyes.

"Oh Viktor, I'm so sorry to upset you." Maria said, hugging her son as she attempted not to cry herself. "I honestly thought you knew about all that. Of course leave it to your father to once again omit such crucial information to you."

Viktor wiped his eyes with his sleeve and pulled away. "No, it's okay mother. I had to find out eventually. Thank you for telling me and being so understanding about this. If it's alright, I'm going to retire to my chambers now and consider my options."

"Just one moment dear." Maria said gently grasping Viktor's shoulder. "While I may be understanding about your situation, don't forget that you did also disobey the rules. As punishment, you are confined to your room between lessons and meals for the rest of the week."

"What!?" Viktor exclaimed. "But I have to meet up with-"

"Viktor!" Maria said sternly. "I will not let this slide again. It is dangerous for you to go into town on your own and I won't allow it any further! If you need to speak with this girl then you will send her a royal invite like every other palace guest!"

Viktor paused and then looked away shamefully. It was then Maria made another realization.

"She…doesn't know you're a prince, does she?"

Viktor let out a sigh. "I've wanted to tell her so many times. I'm just afraid if I do…it will change everything between us."

Maria looked sympathetically at her son. "I understand Viktor, but that doesn't distract from the fact that you do need to tell her, especially once plans for your arranged marriage begin. Regardless of how she'll react or whether or not you keep seeing each other, you can't hide this sort of thing from her forever."

Viktor once again looked conflicted but seemed to accept his mother's words as truth, knowing full well Heine would find out one way or another. Maria took a deep breath before continuing. "I will allow you to take an escorted carriage into town once your punishment is up. You have until then to make up your mind on how to handle the matter. Understood?"

"But mother-"

"Viktor!"

Viktor paused at her harsh tone and hung his head. "Yes mother. I will do as you say."

Maria nodded. "I won't speak a word of this to your father either. And I ask that you don't put me in a position where I will have to. You may go to your chambers now."

"Yes mother." Viktor repeated before bowing and leaving the study. Maria let out an exhausted sigh and collapsed into the armchair, holding her aching forehead. Leave it to her son to make things enormously complicated. While she was happy he had found someone to truly love, she hoped all the trouble he would potentially go through to keep that love would be worth it.

Viktor returned to his room and collapsed onto his bed, letting out an exhausted sigh. While he was grateful to not have suffered as severe a punishment as he had expected, in a way he still felt like he had. No matter how he looked at things, it seemed he was in for a no-win situation on all ends. What was he going to do once both his parents knew the truth about Heine? What was he going to do once Heine knew the truth about his lineage? What would happen once everyone in the kingdom knew the truth about his forbidden relationship with a commoner?

Either way, Viktor didn't want to wait for his punishment to end to find out. Regardless of what his mother said, he intended to keep his promise to Heine and meet up with him at the Harvest Festival, no matter the consequences. If Heine was as understanding as Viktor believed him to be, then there was a chance he would accept him and could help him figure out what to do from there. Together, Viktor was confident that they could come up with a way to stay together and have Viktor keep his crowd. With that optimism in mind, Viktor began to formulate a plan for his escape on the eve of the Harvest Festival, hoping nothing would go wrong in the process.

* * *

"Too sloppy! Try again!"

Down in the sewers, Heine stood in the middle of the walkway by himself, arms crossed as he tapped his foot impatiently.

"Alright…begin!"

Suddenly a big group of kids came from around both corners of the sewer and walked toward Heine, passing him on either side. Heine stood still for a moment before turning sharply and grabbing one of the older boys by the arm. He then turned again and grabbed a girl by the back of her shirt before she could walk off and then ducked, kicking out the legs of one of the shorter boys.

All the kids stopped and looked at Heine in wonder as he pulled up the three kids he had grabbed and took the items they had clenched in their hands, which varied from pebbles to bits of paper.

"You're all still too obvious in your attempts." Heine said helping them to their feet. "I could see the intent on your faces, as well as the twitching of your fingers. You have to be less conspicuous if you hope to pick pockets without drawing unwanted attention."

"Aww man…" The older boy said in disappointment.

"I thought I had it this time…" The little girl pouted.

"This stinks…" The other boy grumbled.

The kids all moaned in frustration. Heine had been refining their pick-pocketing skills for the past hour or so in preparation for the Harvest Festival, in hopes they could steal enough coins to afford new fabrics for blankets and clothes. Unfortunately, hard as they tried, Heine caught them every time and made them rehearse their techniques endlessly so they could get it right.

"Alright, that's enough for today. It time for your rations. Go on ahead and I'll meet up with you all." Heine commanded, much to the relief of the children, who headed down the pipes toward the eating area.

Once the kids had gone, Heine wandered back toward his corner of the sewer and sat on his make-shift bed made of straw, newspapers and tattered blankets. Sitting on the edge, Heine let out a tired sigh and reached into his pocket. He took out the shiny, gold pocket watch Viktor had given him and stared at it longingly, thinking of the blonde aristocrat it originally belonged to. Although Viktor had wanted him to sell it, Heine couldn't bring himself to, wanting to earn his own money instead of relying on Viktor's handouts, and also because he considered it a special gift from the boy who captured his heart. Heine was however tempted to bring to a pawn shop, if only so he could identify the strangely familiar crest on the front and finally learn Viktor's family name. He ultimately thought against it though as Viktor had promised that he'd reveal everything to him at the Harvest Festival. Although his natural instinct was to be cynical, Heine wanted to show Viktor he trusted him. He just hoped dearly he was right in doing so.

"Um, Heine?"

Heine looked up and quickly stuffed the watch away as one of the older brown haired boys came in to his quarters.

"Christoph?" Heine asked. "Where have you been? I haven't seen you all day."

The boy looked sheepishly and carried in a stack of blankets, setting it down in front of Heine.

"Where did you get these?" Heine asked examining the blankets.

"I…used the money you gave me, plus my own coins to buy blankets." Christoph explained.

"These look almost new though." Heine noted looked at the boy curiously. "I didn't give you all that much. Where did you get the extra money?"

Christoph looked somewhat embarrassed. "I…felt bad about costing you money and nearly getting you in trouble with that wine merchant the other day, so I went to a seamstress and attempted to bargain for some decent fabrics. She instead offered me a job helping her sew and wash clothes for the day in exchange for some of her handmade blankets. That's why I was late getting back."

Heine's face softened a little and he went over to the boy, smiling as he placed a hand on his shoulder in gratitude. "Thank you Christoph. I very much appreciate your hard work and I know the others will too come winter time."

The boy still looked concerned and somewhat determined. "If you want, I can go back again tomorrow and work longer to get more blankets. I'll keep working until we have enough for everyone."

"That is a nice gesture but unnecessary." Heine assured him. "Assuming everything goes smoothly tomorrow, we should hopefully all collect enough funds to cover everyone. Any additional income we need I will provide by taking on a job myself. There's no need for you to worry."

"But I have to worry Heine!" Christoph responded. "I mean, what if something was to happen to you? What if you got sick or injured or the soldiers came and took you away? The others wouldn't know what to do without you!"

Heine could see the legit concern and turmoil on the boy's face and wanted to alleviate it.

"I assure you I am quite healthy and have no intention of going anywhere. But if it'll ease your mind in the long run, then I hereby designate you as my back up provider, so that the others will still be taken care of regardless of what happens to me."

The boy looked up in surprise. "Me? But why?"

"You went and provided for the others without being asked to and went the extra mile to get them something better than what they originally had. And you've continued to think about their long term safety afterwards and have made plans on how to get the necessary resources. The way I see it, that is reason enough for me."

Christoph looked touched and quickly rubbed at his eye to prevent himself from crying. "Thanks Heine. I'll do my best."

"I know you will. Now then, why don't you get something to eat? I'm sure you're quite hungry."

The boy smiled and nodded before running off to join the others. Heine watched and couldn't help but beam proudly within. His older kids were now learning compassion and responsibility just as he'd hoped they would. However, that didn't mean he was ready to step down quite yet. While he was glad to have someone willing to be his back up, he still had no intention of abandoning his duties to his kids and would continue to train them until they were able to provide for themselves.

Reaching back into his pocket, Heine pulled out the pocket watch again. Staring at it longingly, he couldn't help but wonder if there might come a day where Viktor would be able to stay with him permanently, that way they could provide for the kids together. Perhaps they could even build a home for them and maybe adopt a few as their own...

Heine's heart suddenly clenched as he realized he was thinking about raising kids with Viktor and quickly stuffed the watch back into his pocket, trying to stop his face from turning red at the thought. Taking a deep breath to clear his mind, Heine made his way toward to the eating area to rejoin the kids. Only one more day until the Harvest Festival and he could see Viktor again. For Heine, that day couldn't come fast enough.

* * *

It was finally the time of the Harvest Festival and people were now gathering in droves, heading toward the town square where all the food and entertainment stands had been set up. Heine meanwhile had gathered all the orphans down an alleyway a shorts ways from the festival. He had been waiting anxiously for Viktor for the last half hour, wondering if the blonde would indeed show up and kept stalling the orphans in an attempt to give him more time. Once it seemed that the festivities were getting underway, Heine decided he couldn't hold the orphans back any longer and started priming them for their missions.

"Alright everyone, it's time to head out and gather some money. Remember everything we everything we rehearsed and all that I taught you. Be as subtle and discreet as possible. Don't take any more then you need and if any law enforcement spots you, head down the nearest alleyway toward the backstreets where I showed you. I'll meet up with you all after the festival is over. Any questions?"

"Can we use some of the money to get food?" One of the boys asked. "All the stuff out there smells so good!"

"Yeah, can we, can we?" All the kids asked in excitement.

"No. We'll need whatever money we can get for supplies to get through the winter." Heine said firmly. "Besides you all had dinner before we got here which should tide you over until tomorrow."

All the kids groaned in disappointment and began protesting.

"But it's not fair!"

"We never get to enjoy the festival!"

"I wanna try one of those huge pretzels!"

Heine let out a huge sigh and tweaked the bridge of his nose. He was about to respond when he heard someone speak up behind him.

"Come on kids, don't pester Heine like that."

Heine perked up at the familiar voice and turned to see Viktor walking toward them smiling. "You know he just has your best interests at heart."

Heine could feel his heart racing as the blonde walked toward him. He had kept his promise after all.

"Viktor, you're here!" One girl said excitedly. "Can you help? Heine's being mean to us!"

"Yeah he won't let us get any festival snacks!" One boy complained. "He's no fun."

Heine scowled in annoyance. Viktor smirked as he put an arm around the red head. "You're right. Heine is no fun. Listen to him, wanting you guys to save up money for the winter time. So boring. It's not like he saves up his own money to make sure you all stay fed and clothed every day. How selfish of him."

"That's not selfish…" One girl said, suddenly looking sad.

"Of course it is. I mean, the festival only happens once a year. You kids are young and will have plenty of time to save up and visit it again when you're older." Viktor said, winking at Heine.

Heine glared at Viktor. He knew what he was up to, yet the kids seemed to have fallen for it.

"But he does save up for us! Oh…" A boy said in realization. "Sorry Heine."

"We'll save up our money…" They nodded solemnly.

Heine let out a small sigh and knelt down to address them all. "Tell you what. If one of you manages to get some money, then you can buy ONE thing and split it amongst yourselves. Nothing expensive and it can't be near the same place you took the money."

The kids immediately perked up and cheered with joy. "Yay! Thanks Heine!"

As the kids eagerly scattered off into different directions, Viktor leaned over, resting his chin on top of Heine's head and placing his arms around his shoulders. "Well that was nice of you Heine. I'll bet those kids will really appreciate it."

Heine scowled up at Viktor. "Don't think I don't know what you did. I am grateful you made them see reason but I'd appreciate you not manipulating the children like that."

"Fair enough. Just don't expect me to be the bad guy when it comes to discipline." Viktor said nuzzling against him.

Heine scoffed slightly to himself before gazing at Viktor out the corner of his eye. "You're late you know. I was starting to think I'd have to go on without you."

"My apologies. Had a bit of trouble sneaking out the window tonight." Viktor said, holding up his ungloved hand which had a bandage wrapped around the palm. "My mother caught on to my escape routine and had my window locked shut. Took a bit of manpower and a rusty fire poker to pry it open."

"Oh." Heine noted his small injury and suddenly felt bad. "Sorry, I didn't realize. I almost thought…"

"You thought I wouldn't show up?" Viktor asked pressing his cheek against Heine's. "Come now Heine. You should know me better than that. I couldn't stay away if I tried."

Heine felt his face heat up against Viktor's cheek and pulled away, clearing his throat as he regained his composure.

"Yes well, now that you're here and we're alone…you and I have some business to attend to." Heine said facing Viktor.

Viktor paused for a moment before smiling. "Indeed, we do."

Heine nodded looking up at Viktor. "I thinking you should start with-"

Viktor then leaned forward, cutting off Heine mid-sentence by pulling him into a hard kiss. Heine's eyes widened in surprise and he quickly pushed Viktor away before he could deepen the kiss.

"What are you doing?" Heine said backing away slightly.

"What? I haven't seen you in two days. I missed you." Viktor said stepping forward as he slid both hands up Heine's arms. "Besides you did say we had some 'business to attend to'."

"You know that's not what I meant." Heine said, his face in an annoyed pout as he shook Viktor off.

Viktor sighed. "Yes I know…I was kind of hoping you'd forget."

"Viktor you promised." Heine reminded him sternly. "Or am I still not worth confiding in?"

"Don't say that, of course you are. And I still do intend to tell you everything." Viktor said, taking Heine's hands in his. "However…may I make one small request?"

"And that would be?" Heine asked skeptically.

"Give me until midnight?" Viktor pleaded, squeezing Heine's hands. "It's our first festival outing together. I want it to be a happy and fun occasion. Once it's over, I will answer whatever questions you have for me."

Heine naturally was suspicious, thinking Viktor was just trying to stall in hopes that he'd forget. He was going to refuse until Viktor looked upon him pleadingly with those sparkling baby blue eyes and quivering lips. Heine instantly felt his resolve melt away. Why did he have to look so beautiful when he begged?

"Alright Viktor. Out of respect for you, I shall wait until midnight." Heine sighed. "As long as you promise to answer everything truthfully."

"Deal." Viktor said, eyeing him devilishly. "Shall we kiss on it?"

Heine tried to look annoyed but ended up smirking despite himself. "You're incorrigible."

"I'll take that as a yes then." Viktor said as he claimed Heine's lips once more. Heine wrapped his arms around Viktor's neck, eagerly returning the kiss as the blonde scooped him up and sat him down on a nearby barrel. As their kiss intensified, Viktor ran his hands all over the smaller boy's body causing Heine to moan loudly. He had not realized just how desperate he'd been for Viktor's touch up to that point, despite his hours of fantasizing. Viktor similarly was just as eager, kissing Heine up and down his neck and nipping him slightly, doing whatever he could so he could hear more of Heine's moans.

When they finally broke apart, Heine's cheeks were bright pink and he looked slightly lightheaded. "You…were eating that cake again weren't you?"

"Only a little bit. I did want to save some of my appetite for the festival food." Viktor similarly was blushing and smiled as he pressed his forehead against Heine's and cupping his face, stroking his cheek with his thumb. Heine slid his hand over Viktor's bandaged one, kissing it and nuzzling against him, enjoying the closeness and physical contact he'd been yearning for since their last encounter.

"Well then…shall we?" Viktor asked.

Heine nodded, unable to form words as his lips were still buzzing from the kiss.

Chuckling, Viktor lifted Heine off the barrel and held his hand as they exited the alley.

"Now stay close to me Heine. You know how easily children can get lost in crowds."

"Shut up."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The festival had barely gotten started, and yet was already bustling with immense activity. Every citizen, young and old, seemed to have come out to celebrate the new bountiful harvest. Dozens of fruit and vegetable stands lined the streets, while carts containing various hot baked goods stood on all corners of the square, their combined sweet smells giving the air a crisp pleasant scent. Merchants called out for people to try their products while entertainers and musicians walked around showing off their talents. With the clear sky and comfortable weather, it was the perfect night for a festival and even more so for a private outing.

While Heine wasn't particularly interested in any of the stands, having seen many of them from years prior, the thing he was most interested in and entertained by was Viktor's reaction to everything. They had barely walked a few feet before Viktor was stopping every few seconds to gawk at all the food stands, entertainers, decorations and overall atmosphere of the festival. Seeing the excitement on Viktor's face gave Heine a special sort of pleasure, similar to when he showed Viktor the hilltop view of the city for the first time. Being able to teach and show Viktor new things was something that Heine couldn't get enough of.

"Oh wow! Everything looks amazing!" Viktor said excitedly, his blue eyes sparkling with wonder as he stared at a dessert stand which had a display of tarts and cakes. "I wish I had more money. I'd try every piece of food sold in this square!"

"If you did that, you'd be broke and have a massive stomach ache." Heine pointed out.

"But it would be worth it…" Viktor said, staring wide-eyed at a piece of chocolate cake and looking as if it took all his restraint not to devour it.

Heine rolled his eyes yet couldn't help but smirk at the blonde's enthusiasm. He then grasped his arm and led him away from the cart hoping to lessen the temptation. "Let's keep moving. There's much for you to see. Perhaps if we're lucky, some of the stands will give out free samples like in previous years."

"Free…samples?" Viktor's asked curiously. "Oh you mean like horderves? That's so fancy! I didn't know commoners did that sort of thing. Do servants bring them out on fancy trays too?"

Heine arched his eyebrow in disbelief, before shaking his head and letting out a small chuckle. "Come on you."

For the next few hours, they explored all the stands in the festivals, occasionally stopping to sample a treat or watch an entertainer performing an act. They even manage to snag some complimentary glasses of wine, which were being passed out to the wealthier crowds. Heine had to admit, it was the most fun he ever had at the festival, if only because he was now looking at it through Viktor's eyes and experiencing Viktor's level of excitement.

"This place is amazing. It's everything I hoped it would be!" Viktor said gleefully as he finished eating a hot glazed bun. "Mmm! They should hold this type of festival all the time!"

"I'm glad you're enjoying it Viktor." Heine said feeling pleased.

As they passed by another food stand, Heine spotted a few of the orphan children out the corner of his eye sitting on a bench. They were splitting a large pretzel among themselves and eating it happily. Christoph was with them and upon spotting Heine, waved and held up a large money pouch, signifying that they were successful much to Heine's relief.

"Oh Heine look!" Viktor said suddenly. "A dance circle!"

Heine looked where Viktor was pointing and saw a small section of the square where a large group of people had gathered. Sitting around the street lamp was a small band of musicians playing loud boisterous instruments while the people in front of them danced joyously.

"Let's go watch!" Viktor then grabbed Heine's hand and pulled him toward the circle. They watched as people on the side cheered and clapped along as couples in the middle danced together to the musical beat.

"Look at them all go!" Viktor said in amazement. "Back home, the only dances I ever see are slow paced and follow the same boring steps. But this looks much more fun!"

"I suppose." Heine shrugged, not being too interested in the dancing.

He then felt Viktor grab his arm and turn toward him, an excited look on his face. "Let's join them!"

"What? But I-hey!" Viktor didn't wait for a response and pulled Heine out onto the dance area. "Viktor wait!"

Viktor then grabbed both Heine's hands and started swinging in tune to the music. Heine however quickly pulled back. "Viktor stop, please!"

"What's wrong?" Viktor asked. "Don't you want to dance with me?"

"No! I mean, I do, it's just…I don't know how." Heine said, his face flushing in embarrassment. "Please, let's just go before I humiliate the both of us."

Viktor paused for a moment and looked around him before smiling. "I don't think you'll have to worry about humiliating yourself or me. Just look around you."

He gestured to two little girls who were giggling and spinning in circles before falling over next to an elderly couple who merely swayed side to side wiggling their fingers. They were then passed by a man doing a strange sort of shuffle dance while wearing a silly hat.

"They don't seem to care how they dance, so why should you?" Viktor asked. "Besides, the one advantage you have that they don't, is someone with experience to teach you."

Heine couldn't think of a response but continued to look embarrassed. Viktor then stepped forward and bowed to respectively to Heine before giving his trademark smile.

"May I have this dance my good sir?" Viktor winked and extended his hand.

Heine blushed despite himself and after a moment of hesitation, slowly took Viktor's hand. Viktor then grasped it and pulled him forward, placing Heine's free hand on his shoulder before slipping his own around Heine's waist. This caused Heine to blush even harder.

"Viktor…are you sure about this?" Heine asked uneasily.

"Of course I am." Viktor nodded. "Besides, if you can teach me how to forage for food like a commoner, then surely I can teach you how to dance like a nobleman."

Viktor then slid his hand further around Heine's waist, drawing him closer. He leaned over as he spoke softly into his ear. "Just follow my lead okay?"

Heine's breath stilled for a moment as he wordlessly nodded.

Viktor then pulled away slightly and resumed a stance. Heine imitated him and slowly they began moving back and forth in a box like pattern. Heine stumbled a lot of course, having to do the steps backwards but Viktor always caught him and they would resume the pattern. Once Heine started to get the hang of it, Viktor sped up the steps until they were matching the pace of the music and everyone around them.

"Keeping up alright?" Viktor asked.

"A-almost!" Heine said breathless as he tried keeping in time with Viktor's pace.

"Good. Now brace yourself!" Viktor said.

Letting go of Heine's waist, Viktor held up Heine's arm and twirled him around. He then picked up Heine and spun in the air before setting him back down. As Heine regained his balance, they resumed the usual dance steps, only this time Viktor was now leading Heine around the dance circle. Soon they were grabbing the attention of the crowd around them, who watched in amusement before cheering them on. Heine tried not to pay attention, which was hard given how self-conscious he felt. Viktor however seemed to enjoy the attention and twirled Heine around again before dipping him back into a dramatic pose.

Everyone broke into applause, causing Heine to flush in embarrassment as he stood back up and hastily slinked back into the crowd. Viktor bowed to everyone before catching up with Heine, looking pleased with himself.

"Now that was fun!" Viktor said, happily walking alongside him. "And to think you said you couldn't dance. I thought you did rather well for a first timer. Enjoying yourself Heine?"

"If you consider that sort of thing enjoyable." Heine said still feeling a bit self-conscious.

"Come now, it couldn't have been that bad." Viktor said trying to stroke his arm.

"It wasn't awful but still not pleasant." Heine said shrugging him off. "Next time you get the urge to dance, I'd prefer more of a heads up and less of an audience."

"Next time? So you did enjoy dancing with me then." Viktor said, giving him a teasing smirk which caused Heine to scowl.

The two then walked silently down one of the less populated roads for a bit before Heine broke the ice.

"So, where did you learn to dance like that anyways?"

"Dance instructors." Viktor said simply. "Wealthy families such as my own are invited to a lot of parties, and are expected to be well versed in such practices."

"I see." Heine said, figuring it made sense given Viktor's status.

"By the way…" Viktor added. "That counts as a question."

"What? Oh, right. Sorry." Heine said sheepishly, remembering his promise to Viktor about waiting until midnight to ask questions.

"It's alright. At least it was a harmless question." Viktor smiled.

Heine glanced at him sideways, his curiosity suddenly peaked. "So…if I were to say, ask another harmless question…you wouldn't mind answering it?"

"Hmm, it depends. I suppose I'd be willing to allow it as long as it doesn't get too personal." Viktor then looked at him and smirked. "Of course, if we're going to play that sort of game, would it be fair for me to ask some questions of my own?"

Heine didn't care too much for the mischievous look in Viktor's eye but decided to oblige as he considered it a fair trade off. "I suppose so. Although I do ask that I be allowed to pass should the question make me uncomfortable."

"As long as you allow me the same courtesy." Viktor added. Heine nodded prompting Viktor to continue. "In that case, since you already asked a question, it's now my turn. Hmm…I'll start off easy then. What's your favorite food?"

"Food? Hmm..." Heine said thinking it over. "I suppose apples. Though I usually have a fondness for anything sweet with a crunchy texture."

"Interesting. I shall keep that in mind." Viktor said taking a mental note. "Okay, now it's your turn."

Heine thought quickly, trying also to think of an easy question to start with. "What's…your favorite color?"

"Favorite color?" Viktor thought for a moment before smiling. "Well until recently, I probably would've said blue."

"Recently?" Heine asked.

"Yes. It seems over the last couple of months, I've developed a rather deep fondness for the color red." Viktor said, a sly smirk forming on his face as he glanced at Heine out the corner of his eye.

Realizing what he meant, Heine felt a light blush spread across his face.

"Yes, that's the shade I'm most fond of." Viktor smiled. "Very endearing."

Heine huffed at Viktor before turning away, a sour pout on his face.

"This is fun." Viktor grinned. "What else you got for me?"

Heine paused and looked questioningly at Viktor. "Where were you born?"

Viktor's smile slipped a bit but he quickly regained his composure. "I'm afraid I'll have to pass on that one. You're welcome to try again though."

Heine was surprised by the response, but nonetheless went to the next question that was on his mind. "Okay…when is your birthday?"

"December twenty-fifth." Viktor responded.

"December twenty- wait, you were born on Christmas?" Heine asked.

"Indeed." Viktor nodded. "I was supposed to arrive after the New Year, but mother experienced complications while carrying me. The doctors said it was a miracle we both survived. Alas, mother was unable to have any more children after me. Which was disappointing, as I had always wanted brothers and sisters to play with."

"Really?" Heine asked. "I thought most people would enjoy being an only child in a rich household."

"Heh, you'd think that. I'm sure most other rich kids would or do. Not me though. Even with my parents and a house full of servants, I was usually alone. I hate to admit it but, I've always been a bit envious of you and the children in that regard. Despite your struggles, at the end of the day you at least have each other for company."

"Were you lonely growing up?" Heine asked.

"Not all the time. I had friends and other aristocratic children that came to the-" Viktor paused. "To my home, from time to time. It wasn't the same though, especially since I never quite connected with them. Most were too sheltered, too stuck up or too unwilling to try new things. They didn't have the courage or intelligence or the ambition to do even half the things you can do."

"Is that right?" Heine said, taking in every word Viktor was saying.

"By the way, that was three questions." Viktor smirked at him. "That means I get to ask three now."

"What? Oh, right." Heine said, remembering the questions he asked. "What do you want to know?"

"Well since we're on the subject, when is your birthday?"

Heine had to think hard for a few moments. "I think it's…yes I remember now. April thirteenth. Pretty certain of that."

It took Heine a few moments to realize Viktor had stopped walking and was now staring at him in a silent state of shock.

"Is something wrong?"

"Did you say…April thirteenth? Are you sure?"

"Pretty sure. I don't usually keep track to be honest." Heine nodded. "All I know is I was born on a Friday in the month of April, and remember my father saying something about my birth being considered 'unlucky'. Does the date matter?"

Viktor stared widely at the red head. "Heine…April thirteenth is the day we first met."

Heine looked at Viktor in surprise. "It is?"

"How do you not remember?" Viktor asked in a slightly offended tone.

"I told you, I don't acknowledge or even remember my birthdays most of the time. What makes you think I'd remember the date for any other day of the week?"

Viktor looked hurt, prompting Heine to feel guilty. He then held Viktor's hand as he clarified his answer.

"What I mean is, if you're worried that I'd forgotten the day of our first meeting, than I assure you I haven't. I may not remember dates, but I remember moments and occasions. And meeting you…was one of the best moments in my life, one that I would much rather celebrate over something as silly as a birthday."

Viktor immediately perked up and clasped his other hand on top of Heine's. "That means a lotto me that you'd say that Heine."

Heine's heart fluttered as Viktor caressed his hand with his thumb.

"However," Viktor added. "You should know I can't let something as important as your birth be overshadowed by our first meeting. Both deserve equal attention. As such, I promise you come next April, we'll make sure to celebrate both properly."

Viktor then lifted up Heine's hand and pressed his lips against his knuckles, sealing his unofficial declaration with a kiss. Heine blushed again and couldn't help but smile at Viktor's words. Viktor then lowered their hands but still held on as the two continued walking down the road.

"So whose turn is it now?" Viktor asked.

"I believe it's still yours." Heine answered. "You said you get three questions."

"Alright then." Viktor nodded, a smirk appearing on his face. "Why are you so short?"

Heine flinched and he glared daggers at Viktor. "Pass!"

Viktor chuckled in amusement. "I was joking, relax. That wasn't my real question." He thought for a moment when a serious look then crossed his face. "Where do you see yourself in the future?"

Heine stopped pouting and instead looked Viktor in surprise. "The future? Well…I…hmm…" Heine took a few moments to ponder over Viktor's words. "I suppose I'd be waiting out winter in the sewers, hopefully having gathered enough clothes and blankets by then to keep everyone comfortable. As for springtime well-"

"No, no, I mean the far future." Viktor elaborated. "As in next year, or five years, or maybe even ten from now. Where do you see yourself then, and doing what exactly?"

"Oh, you meant that type of future." Heine realized before scoffing. "I wouldn't have an answer for that. I don't usually think that far ahead."

"Why not? Surely there's something more you want to do with your life other then be a common street thief." Viktor pressed on. "Isn't there a goal you have in mind? Perhaps a place you want to visit or a job you want to have? Maybe a career working as a doctor or a judge or a cobbler…or maybe something grander like say...king of the realm…"

The last suggestion made Heine laugh. "Hah. King of the realm. Good one Viktor. I thought that was your ideal job."

Viktor didn't laugh though. "Well, why not? You have the intelligence and leadership skills for it. As I said before, I believe you could do anything you wanted to if you set your mind to it. Surely you've must fantasized about how you'd run the country if you were in charge. The type of laws you'd create and services you'd do for the people and such."

"Politics don't interest me all that much." Heine said, thinking for a moment before adding in. "Although…I suppose if I did have the authority and resources, I'd try to build things that people need, such as a homes and hospitals. One thing I'd love to build is a place for all the orphans in the city. A safe haven of sorts, where no child would ever be turned away and would have a place to rest and obtain food and medicine. Perhaps even get an education if they wanted to. I'd also start a soup kitchen so anyone who can't afford food would have somewhere to go when they're hungry. I'd also create jobs by building more schools and fixing all the worn down roads and buildings. Of course, those are just some ideas I've thought of over time, nothing too big or ambitious…"

Heine then noticed Viktor was looking at him intently as if hanging on his every word. "Is everything okay?"

"Oh yes, of course." Viktor nodded. "I was just intrigued by your ideas that all. Sounds like you've really given them some thought. I'm sure you would be a fair and kind ruler if given the chance."

Heine's face then turned serious again. "I hate to ruin whatever vision you may have had for my future self, but in case you've forgotten Viktor, I'm a penniless, uneducated orphan as well as a common thief. The only feasible career for someone of my status involves either back-breaking manual labor or a lifetime of running from law enforcement. Even if I did have access to education and money, no one would give me a chance based on my background."

"Well…what if you were given that chance?" Viktor asked. "What if I told you right now that I had the power to bestow on you whatever profession your heart desired, and the resources to make it come true? What career path would you take?"

Heine looked oddly at Viktor. "Once again, you say some strange things Viktor. But I suppose if were to indulge you, I'd say-"

Before he could answer however, there was a loud whistling noise following by a bright light shooting into the sky. It exploded into a flash of colorful sparks, causing all the people around them to let out a collective gasp of surprise. Immediately all the people started moving toward the source to get a better look, resulting in Viktor and Heine being swept up in the crowd as they rushed toward the city square. Before long, every citizen had gathered in the square and was watching the colorful explosions with excitement and wonder.

Viktor especially became excited as he craned his neck to look at the beautiful sight. "Amazing! So that's what these are like up close."

"You've never seen fireworks before?" Heine asked.

"I have, but usually from a distance. Not quite the same when you're looking through your bedroom window." He said as another fire cracker went off with a huge bang. "Wow, I can't believe how loud they are! This is incredible!"

Heine smiled contently and continued to watch the fireworks with Viktor. His view was immediately hampered however as several large men suddenly rushed in front of Heine, cheering loudly and drinking from bottles. Unaware of his presence, they began jumping and stumbling about, with one of the men backing into Heine, knocking him over.

"Heine!" Viktor caught Heine before he fell and glared at the men, who were hooting and hollering obliviously as they pointed into the sky. "What brutish behavior!"

"It's okay, I'm fine. Wouldn't be the first time I've been overlooked." Heine said getting to his feet. "Let's just find another spot to watch."

Looking around though, it was hard to find an empty spot to stand. Most of the people were crowded tightly together and their height alone would obscure Heine's view. Thinking to himself, Viktor looked around the crowded area until a set of crates caught his eyes. They were piled high near a small building, almost reaching towards the roof, which gave Viktor an idea.

"Do you trust me?" Viktor asked quickly turning to Heine.

"What?" Heine asked, caught off guard by the question.

"Do you trust me Heine?" Viktor repeated.

Heine blinked. "I think so?"

"Good." Viktor smiled as he grabbed Heine.

"Viktor, what are you-" Heine gasped as Viktor placed an arm under his legs and swept him off his feet, holding him closely his arms. He gazed at the blonde in confusion, noting the strong, determined look in his eyes.

"I'm going to get us the best seats in the square. Just hold on tight to me okay?" Viktor said before winking at him. "Your knight in shining armor will keep you safe."

A slight blush tinting Heine's cheeks as he melted little under Viktor's gaze. "Okay."

Once Heine got a secure hold, Viktor ran through the crowd, being careful not to hit anyone or knock Heine into anything. Upon reaching the crates, Viktor placed Heine down and turned around, kneeling to the ground.

"Climb on my back. I'll carry you the rest of the way." Viktor gestured.

"Viktor that's not necessary-"

"Just do it Heine."

Heine let out a sign and reluctantly climbed onto Viktor's back, wrapping his arms around his neck. Viktor stood up and took a deep breath before jumping up onto the first crate. He then pulled himself and Heine up the mountain of crates and quickly started climbing toward the top. Heine had to admit he was impressed by Viktor's speed and stamina, something the blonde seem to notice and began to go faster as he raced up toward the roof.

Once they reached the top crate however, Viktor's determined look vanished as he realized the stack of crates fell about six feet short of the roof.

"Ahehe…" Viktor chuckled sheepishly. "Sorry it looked a lot closer from the ground."

Heine rolled his eyes and started climbing up onto Viktor's shoulders.

"Hey!" Viktor exclaimed as sunk a little under Heine's weight. "What are you-"

Balancing himself, Heine stood up and leaped off Viktor's shoulders, jumping into the air with tremendous distance. He grabbed onto the edge of the roof with both hands and in a surprising feat of strength and agility, placed his feet against the wall and pushed back, flipping himself over and onto the roof.

Viktor watch from below, a flabbergasted look on his face. "Heine!?"

The red head then reappeared and slid forward, reaching both hands down. "Grab on. I'll pull you up."

"Are you mad? I'm twice your size! There's no way you can-"

"Just do it!" Heine ordered.

Hesitating, Viktor nonetheless knelt down slightly before leaping into the air, where he grabbed onto both Heine's hands. For a moment he dangled helplessly from the edge before he felt Heine pull him up with amazing strength. Once on the roof, Viktor climbed up, breathing heavily along with Heine who was rubbing his arms as he caught his breath.

"How…did you do that?" Viktor asked.

"I am trained in…street combat…" Heine said, breathing heavily. "That means…lots and lot of…strength training…"

"Even so, that was extraordinary what you just did." Viktor said as he smiled admirably. "Here I was foolishly thinking I was the only knight. You never cease to amaze me Heine…"

He then reached over and brushed Heine's bangs out of his face, along with slight traces of sweat. Heine was grateful his face was already red from exertion, because he was sure it turned redder just be feeling Viktor's touch.

Suddenly the sky filled with many fireworks, causing an eruption of explosions.

"Look at that! Come on Heine!" Viktor said pulling Heine to his feet as they raced toward the other side of the roof for the best view.

Both teens then sat down, their legs dangling over the edge of the building while they took in a fantastic display of fireworks. Down below the crowd let out cries of amazement that got louder as the fireworks did. As they watched, Viktor began inching his hand over and grasped Heine's, caressing the top of his knuckles with his thumb. Heine could feel his chest flutter at the touch and found himself scooting closer to Viktor, who pulled him onto his lap and wrapped his arms around him, holding Heine close.

Heine relaxed into his arms and sighed contently, relishing the warmth of Viktor's body. Viktor smiled as he rested his chin against Heine's head. "And here I thought I'd only get to hold you like this in my dreams. Part of me feels like I'm still in one now."

"If that's the case, then it's a good dream for both of us." Heine said, smiling contently as Viktor held him closer.

After a few minutes, the fireworks came to an end. The crowd below cheered and hollered in excitement at the finale as the street music resumed, causing a bunch of them to dance in celebration. As Viktor and Heine watched, Heine tightened his hold on Viktor's hand.

"I think I know at least one thing I want for my future."

Viktor looked down at Heine. "What's that?"

Heine sat up and looked at him, a newfound hope in his eyes. "You and me, together. Right here watching the fireworks again next year."

Viktor's face lit up. "Really?"

"Well, maybe not exactly here." Heine said, looking away bashfully. "Just somewhere in town where we could be alone together. And it doesn't have to be just for the Harvest Festival either. Really, any occasion would do. Whether it be a year or ten years from now, I just want to be by your side, feeling like I do at this very moment."

Viktor felt his eyes well up and blinked away tears. He then gently grasped Heine's chin, lifting up his face before capturing his lips with his own. Heine's heat leaped in his chest as he returned the kiss. The two got wrapped up in each other's arms as they shared that sweet tender moment atop the roof, all while citizens set off firecrackers below.

* * *

Back at the palace, a maid holding a bundle of towels walked toward Viktor's room and knocked on the door.

"Your highness? I've brought you fresh towels for your bath." She called through the door.

She was met with silence. She tried knocking again. "Your highness? Hello?"

Again, no answer. Suddenly the king's guard came rushing down the hall and stopped beside the maid.

"Excuse me miss, but is the prince available? His majesty the king has asked for him immediately." The guard said in a rush.

"I've been trying to get into his room but there's no answer." The maid explained.

"Perhaps he stepped out?" The guard asked.

"Normally that would be my first thought, but the Queen said the prince wasn't to leave his room tonight." The maid said suddenly looking concerned. "You don't suppose something is wrong do you?"

The guard quickly dug through his pockets and took out a key. "We're about to find out."

Quickly he unlocked the door and together the two rushed in. Instead of seeing the prince, all they saw was a dark empty room with an undisturbed bed.

"Your highness? Are you here?" The guard called out.

As they made their way further into the room, the maid gasped. "Look!"

She then pointed toward the window panes, which were wide open with the drapes blowing in the breeze. As the two approached, the guard noticed the broken pane lock and looked over the edge of the window sill, where he saw a discarded fire poker lying in the grass below. He also noticed something else snagged on the sill and picked it up to inspect it.

"That's from the prince's gloves." The maid said looking closely at the silky white material. "And is that…blood?"

Looking at the red splotches on the white fabric, the guard's face paled. "We have to alert his majesty and the royal guard immediately! I fear the prince has been kidnapped!"

* * *

Back in the city, things were winding down at the Harvest Festival. As midnight approached, stands started to close and families with young children went home, leaving mostly adults to casually hang around, having conversations and drinks while admiring the moonlight.

Heine meanwhile, sat at the fountain in the center of town waiting for Viktor to return. After getting down from the roof, Viktor quickly excused himself by saying he had to 'get something' and that he'd meet Heine at the center of town afterwards. Although the thought of Viktor running off did briefly cross his mind, given how close it was to midnight, Heine strangely found himself unworried and confident in Viktor's return for once. He supposed their conversation earlier about the future had something to do with it. Though Viktor had said a lot of strange things and seemed oddly fascinated by the idea of Heine becoming king, Heine couldn't help but feel touched that Viktor was looking so far ahead into a potential future for them. Especially one in which he'd help Heine become more then his station allowed, something Heine never thought possible until he met Viktor. It warmed his heart to think that he could potentially have a real job and a home with Viktor. The thought that they could lead fulfilling lives and help each other's dreams for the future come true filled Heine with hope.

"I'm back!"

Heine turned his head toward Viktor's voice and spotted the blonde running toward him, holding a paper bag filled with what appeared to be two large ears of corn on sticks.

"Where did you go? And why do you have corn?" Heine asked standing up.

"I wanted to get one last festival snack before everything closed down." Viktor explained as he pulled out one of the wrapped corn cobs. "I was looking at the cake stand when I saw a cart rolling by that sold the sweetest smelling roasted corn. I think they cook them in some sort of sugary butter mix, hence why it smells so good. I remember you saying you liked things that are sweet and crunchy and thought it'd be something new we can try together."

Viktor then handed Heine the corn cob, which he took reluctantly. "Thank you Viktor. But you know how I feel about you buying things for me."

"Well if it makes you feel any better, consider it a late birthday gift." Viktor said winking at Heine, who wanted to argue back but found himself blushing instead.

"This should be quite interesting. I've never eaten something like this before." Viktor said taking out his own corn cob.

"You never had corn?" Heine asked skeptically.

"Oh I have." Viktor said as he unwrapped the cob. "Though usually it's just boiled kernels mixed in with other vegetables. I've never had it straight off the cob or on a stick. What about you?"

"I had corn once. Though it was off a half-eaten cob I found lying in the trash. Hardly appetizing to say the least." Heine explained as he also tore off the wrapping off the corn and gave it a sniff. "This does smell good though."

"Let's try it together. On the count of three." Viktor said holding up his corn. "One, two, three."

Both bit into their ears of corn, chewing for a moment before mutual looks of surprise appeared on their faces.

"This is delicious!" They said in unison. They paused and chuckled together.

"I'm glad you like it." Viktor smiled. "This was a good investment."

"Mhmm…" Heine nodded as he ate more of the corn somewhat ravenously.

Viktor chuckled as he watched Heine devour the corn. Seeing the red head look so happy and content set his heart aflutter, making Viktor feel like he could walk on air. What he would give to see that look on Heine's face every day for the rest of his life.

 _"Tell me son…do you love her?"_

As his mother's question echoed in his head, Viktor realized now, more than ever, how much he wanted to say those three little words to Heine. Granted they had just acknowledged their feelings for each other only two days ago, but Viktor wanted to verbally confirm his feeling as well. After all, he had been infatuated with Heine since he first laid eyes on him and those feelings have only grown stronger over time. Furthermore, he wanted to hear Heine say those words back to him. To officially declare what they both had been feeling from the beginning. However, part of him worried that he might scare Heine off by declaring his love so soon, or that Heine at the very least would refuse to say it back, thus putting a damper their relationship. Yet remembering the look on Heine's face when he declared his intentions for his future with Viktor, only made the blonde want to say those words sooner.

Unable to ignore his heart any longer, Viktor made his decision and glanced over at the town square clock, which showed that it was a quarter to midnight. If he was going to tell him, he had to do it quickly before Heine found out the real truth about him. After all, if Heine was going to accept and reciprocate his feelings, he wanted him to do it because he truly felt the same way, and not because Viktor was a prince, though he doubted Heine would be so superficial. Either way, he had to make his move and fast.

"Heine?" Viktor spoke.

"Yes Viktor?" Heine said with a full mouth.

Viktor felt his throat start to dry up and swallowed. "Do you think…we could go somewhere a little more private?"

Heine swallowed his last bite of corn and nodded. "Sure."

The two teens then walked through the lingering crowds, contently munching on their corn in silence. Heine noticed the worrisome look on Viktor's face and how he kept anxiously glancing over at him from time to time.

"Is everything okay? You look worried about something." Heine asked.

"Do I?" Viktor asked letting out an odd chuckle. Heine looked at him with concern, prompting Viktor to elaborate. "It's just…I'm a little nervous is all."

"Nervous?" Heine asked. "About what?"

A million thoughts and answers ran through Viktor's head, as well as the urge to confess. Instead, he responded with an abrupt question.

"Out of all the things I could possible confess about myself, what would make you want nothing to do with me?"

Heine looked surprise. "What sort of question is that?"

"I'm sorry, it's just…you mean so much to me Heine. So very much." Viktor said, his face flushing a little in embarrassment. "I'm worried that, when I finally tell you everything, you won't like what you hear. That it'll be too much for our relationship to handle and…you'll want nothing to do with me afterwards."

"You make it sound like you eat babies or something." Heine said somewhat jokingly.

When Viktor continued to look anxious, Heine's face softened and he gave Viktor's arm a comforting squeeze. "Hey, don't look so worried. You know you mean just as much to me Viktor. I promise you, I'll try to be as understanding as possible regardless of what you say."

Viktor's face relaxed as he looked at Heine in appreciation. "What did I do to deserve you?"

"You mean besides blindly following me around like a lost puppy all the time?" Heine asked.

Viktor laughed. "You make that sound like a bad thing."

Heine rolled his eyes but smirked nonetheless. "So where are we going exactly?"

"Let's go back to the hilltop. There's something I want to say to you before I tell you my secret." Viktor said somewhat cryptically. Heine arched an eyebrow in curiosity but didn't ask questions and nodded in agreement before following after Viktor.

As they cut through the crowd, Viktor suddenly stopped in his tracks, a look of horror on his face as he quickly stepped backwards. Heine looked curiously back at Viktor before hearing a rush of footsteps. He turned and was surprised to see a bunch of palace soldiers running urgently through the crowd.

"The royal guard?" Heine wondered out loud. "What are they doing here?"

"Heine let's go!" Viktor said in a hushed whisper as he pulled Heine away from the direction of the soldiers. He tried leading him down a side street but ran directly into two more soldiers instead.

"You two, stop right there!" Said one of the soldiers, raising his gun.

"Run Heine!" Viktor yelled as the two dropped their corn and raced down the nearest alley.

What happened next was a blur for both Heine and Viktor. By the time both would awaken and remember, one would be in a jail cell and the other desperately clinging to life.


	6. Chapter 6

Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to all :) Hope you enjoy my latest chapter.

* * *

Chapter 6

Heine let out a groan as he slowly regained consciousness. Opening his eyes, he found himself lying face down on a dark stone floor but was unable to see anything around him. Carefully Heine placed his palms on the ground and attempted to hoist himself up, only to feel something heavy weighing down his arms. Blinking through the darkness, he was surprised to see two iron shackles fastened securely around his wrists and linked together with a chain. He was also wearing different clothes which felt damp and clung to his body along with his dripping wet hair. As Heine tried sitting up, a sharp stabbing pain shot through his throbbing head causing him to lurch forward. Reaching behind, he felt a large bump on the back of his head and flinched as he touched it. The pain seemed to trigger a few memories, such as him being hit in the back of the head by the butt of a gun, thrown into the back of a barred carriage and stripped of his clothing before being doused with cold water.

Slowly Heine managing to sit up and started massaging his temples in an attempt to sooth his aching head. While he did so, more memories started coming back to him, including voices and images of the events that had transpired before he blacked out.

* * *

" _That's the kidnapper! Stop him!"_

" _Run Heine!"_

 _Heine and Viktor rushing down a dark alley with soldiers in pursuit._

" _Stop or we will shoot!"_

" _Don't shoot!"_

 _A gunshot. A spurt of blood. Viktor falling face down to the ground amidst a pool of his own blood._

" _Viktor?"_

" _He used the prince as a shield!"_

 _Shock. Anger. Redness. Rage. Suddenly Heine was attacking the soldiers with a wooden beam, unable to think straight or stop himself._

" _Heine stop!"_

 _A solider tries to seize him. He grabs the man's gun and prepares to pull the trigger._

" _Heine!"_

 _The redness disappears. Heine looks behind him and sees Viktor collapse. Fear. Panic. Desperation._

" _Viktor? Please wake up!"_

 _The soldiers grab him and start punching him. All he can do is call out in anguish._

" _VIKTOR!"_

* * *

Heine let out a gasp as his eyes snapped open. "Viktor!"

He got to his feet as quickly as he could and looked around the small dark room he was in. Spotting a large wooden door, he raced toward it and banged on it loudly.

"Is anyone there? Please! I have to see my friend! He's severely injured! Somebody please, answer me!"

"Pipe down in there!" A voice yelled followed by a loud bang. A small opening near the top of the door slid open, revealing an unfamiliar set of eyes who gazed down at Heine in agitation. "Any more out of you and I'll have you sent to the punishment chamber!"

"Please! Tell me if Viktor is okay, I beg you!" Heine pleaded.

"Why would you care criminal? You're the one who kidnapped the prince and used him as a shield to save your worthless hide!" The guard said sharply. "You better hope he survives or you're looking at a one way trip to the gallows."

The guard then slid the opening shut and walked away. Heine stood there in a stunned silence, trying to process everything the guard just told him.

"The…prince? Does he mean- No. That can't be right. I must've misheard."

As Heine's eyes adjusted to the darkness, he realized he was inside a prison cell which was empty except for himself and a bucket that sat in the corner. Opposite the door high up toward the ceiling was a small barred window that only gave him a view of the night sky. Wanting to know where he was being kept, Heine grabbed the bucket, which was thankfully empty, and flipped it over. Stepping back, Heine ran toward the wall, jumped onto the bucket and leaped up at the window, just barely grabbing onto the bar.

Hoisting himself up, he rested on his elbows and began looking around outside. At first all he could see was an iron gated fence along with tall bushes that peaked out from behind them. However as he looked upward, something striking caught his eye that caused him to gasp. A large magnificent looking building towered overhead, its unmistakable white marble and gold decorum glistening against the moonlit sky.

"I'm…near the palace?" Heine wondered out loud.

There was a cry of voices followed by the opening of a nearby gate that allowed some men on horses to walk through into the courtyard. As the gates swung open, a shimmer of gold caught Heine's gaze and the shock of what he saw nearly caused him to lose his grip on the bars. For right in the middle of the gate was a large familiar looking symbol, the same as the one on the back of Viktor's pocket watch.

"That crest. But that means…"

Heine suddenly heard clanking noise and saw a procession of guards walking by his window. Quickly he let go of the bars and dropped back to the ground before anyone could see him. He froze in place as he waited for the footsteps to fade away, after which he collapsed against the wall as his knees gave way to shock. Placing a hand against his forehead in disbelief, Heine slide down to the floor, his head buzzing with realization.

"This whole time. Viktor was…a prince?"

Viktor. The charming, if somewhat naive, blonde aristocrat who had been visiting him in the sewers for the past couple months was actually the heir to the Granzerich throne this entire time. It was almost too much for Heine to process. He knew Viktor came from a rich family, but from royalty? Thinking back, it suddenly became glaringly obvious given all the little signs he noticed during his time with Viktor, such as his mannerisms, his ambitions for ruling the kingdom, and his reluctance to talk about his home life. Even more so was the crest on his watch, which Heine mentally berated himself for not recognizing sooner. Yet even with this new knowledge, Heine still had a hard time believing it. This was Viktor after all. The same boy who sneaked out of his home at night to go food shopping with him and who stuck around the sewers until the late hours to help him mend the orphan's clothes. The same boy who teased and flirted with him mercilessly and who also gave him his first-

Heine suddenly gasped in realization, covering his mouth as his face quickly became beet red.

"I…had my first kiss…with the prince of Glanzerich."

Saying it out loud, Heine could feel his heart pounding within his chest. He wasn't sure why that little detail made any difference, and yet the realization that someone with as high a status as Viktor's had chosen to bestow his affections on him of all people, made Heine feel lighter than air.

That feeling didn't last however as another thought crossed his mind, one not so pleasant.

"Oh god…I kicked the prince of Glanzerich in the face…"

Feeling mortified, Heine covered his face in shame and let out a groan as he fell onto his side, curling up in the fetal position.

Heine stayed like that for a while, ignoring the cold hard ground as he continued to think about Viktor and chastising himself for not realizing who he really was from the start. It was because of that negligence that Viktor had put himself in danger for Heine's sake, and may have paid the ultimate price for it.

" _Heine…" Viktor uttered as he passed out from injury._

Tears started to fill Heine's eyes as his thoughts kept wandering back to Viktor. The images of him getting shot as well as him begging Heine not to vengefully kill the guard before passing out in a pool of his own blood was more then he could bare. He dreaded to imagine just how injured the prince really was and all the awful possibilities that might be taking place. After all, Viktor had taken a bullet to the chest. What if it struck his heart? What if he was dying right now? At least he knew Viktor wasn't dead, otherwise Heine would be hanging from the gallows right now instead of being held within prison. Either way it didn't matter, as his own fate was of no concern to him, only that of Viktor's. Yet with no news from the guards or anyone else, Heine had no way of knowing for sure until the inevitable day when he was to be taken away for execution. With that in mind, there was only one thing Heine could think of to do.

Getting onto his knees, Heine clasped his hands together and closed his eyes. He had never prayed before, though he had witnessed it from church goers and people who prayed publicly in the town square. He had no idea if it would work, but at this point, Heine was willing to try anything to help Viktor.

"Dear God, I know I have no right to ask any favors of you, but I have nowhere else to turn. Please, please I beg you, spare Viktor his life. I don't care what happens to me or what I have to do, just please save Viktor…" Heine pleaded silently, as tears rolled down his cheeks. "Don't let him die because of me."

Since then, Heine continued to pray for Viktor. Day after day and night after night. Soon days turned into weeks, and weeks turned into months. And still no news of Viktor came his way. Even as he began to lose hope that'd he'd ever be answered and would likely die in prison before hearing what became of Viktor, Heine continued to pray, hoping desperately that his words would be received and the prince would pull through.

* * *

" _Heine. No, stop!"_

 _"Viktor wake up! VIKTOR!"_

Viktor let out a groan, clenching his jaw as he struggled to see through the vast darkness that had been surrounding him for some time. Summoning up all of his energy, Viktor forced himself to open his eyes, only to immediately close them as the bright lights caused him to flinch. Pain rushed through him like a knife as he started becoming aware of his body again, which felt sore and heavy like lead. He tried moving his arms but found it impossible, especially since one of them was wrapped and bound against his chest.

Wanting to know where he was, Viktor slowly opened his eyes again, this time bracing himself for the brightness. It was slightly less painful this time but still overwhelmingly bright. Lifting his head slightly, he attempted to look around but only saw a room filled with blurry shapes, one of which moved once it noticed him and made its way across the room. He heard shouting but couldn't make it out as his ears felt like they were stuffed with cotton.

As Viktor struggled to sit up despite the painful heaviness that seemed to be weighing him down, two moving shapes entered the room, one of which went over to his right side and started shining a light in his face while the other started talking to him.

"Viktor…Viktor darling?...Are you alright?"

As his eyes and ears finally started adjusting to everything around him, the blurry shapes started coming into focus, one of which took the form of a familiar blonde woman.

"Ma…Mother?" Viktor uttered groggily.

"Oh Viktor!" Maria exclaimed in relief as she hugged her son. "Thank goodness! I was afraid you'd never wake up again!"

"Wha…where am I?" Viktor asked as he finally got a decent look around the room he was in, which was large and well decorated as well as vaguely familiar.

"You're home in the palace sweetheart." The queen explained. "Oh, I'm so glad you're alright! I thought we'd lost you given how long it took the doctor to remove that bullet from your chest."

"Doc…tor?" Viktor asked as he noticed the man next to him who was examining him and poking and prodding parts of his body. "What happened to me?"

Maria blinked in surprise. "You mean you don't remember?"

"He appears to be suffering from shock your highness." The doctor explained. "It might take a bit for him to recall the events that happened."

The queen looked upon her son with concern. "Oh my poor dear. Do you need anything? Water perhaps? Are you warm enough?"

As his mother placed her hand against his clammy forehead, Viktor closed his eyes as random visions began flashing before his eyes. Soldiers yelling out. Running down a dark alley. The cocking of a gun and the bullet hitting him in the chest. Darkness closing around him as he hears a scream followed by a familiar looking red head aiming a gun at one of the soldiers.

" _Heine, don't! No, stop! HEINE!"_

"Heine!" Viktor's eyes snapped open as he lurched upward. "Hein-OWW!"

"Viktor!" Maria gasped as Viktor clutched his chest.

"Your highness, don't move! Your wound is still healing!" The doctor said, grasping him by the shoulders as he tried pushing him back down.

"I need…to see Heine!" Viktor shouted struggling against the doctor. "Where is he? Tell me!"

"Viktor stop thrashing!" Maria commanded as she also held down her son. "You're going to hurt yourself further!"

With his muscles weak and the pain growing in his chest, Viktor relented and laid back down, tears forming in his eyes. "Please! I need to see him! I need to know he's okay!"

"Calm down darling, calm down." Maria said using her handkerchief to wipe his brow. "Now start slowly. Who is Heine?"

"That…boy I was with in the ally." Viktor said, wincing as the doctor undid his bandages to look at his wound. "The soldiers shot at him. I need to know if he's okay."

"A boy?" Maria asked curiously.

"He's talking about the one who kidnapped him your majesty." Said one of the guards as they stepped away from the door. "We arrested the suspect after the prince was shot and the King commanded that he be detained in the palace prison until the prince's fate was known."

"Heine's in jail?" Viktor asked looking panicked. "No! This is all a mistake! You need to let him out!"

"Your highness stop moving, you've already popped one of your stitches!" The doctor warned as he attempted to stop the bleeding on Viktor's chest.

"You have to believe me! He's innocent! I wasn't kidnapped! He didn't- Ouch!" Viktor collapsed back down as the doctor injected him with a sedative.

"My apologies your majesty but you are being hysterical." The doctor said removing the needle. He waited until Viktor stopped moving and was a little calmer before turning to the queen. "I wouldn't take anything he says at face value your highness. Given the amount of blood he's lost and how long he's been out, it's possible his recollection of events might be skewered or of a dream variety. Best keep a close eye on him for the next couple days."

"No…Heine…must free…Heine…" Viktor stuttered as he felt the sedative take effect.

"Relax Viktor, you focus on resting." Maria said stroking his forehead. As Viktor started to drift back off, Maria turned to the lead guard. "Find out as much as you can about this 'Heine' person. I want to know what he was doing with my son."

* * *

Viktor drifted in and out of consciousness for weeks. Between the pain from his wound, the blood loss he sustained and the medicine he was routinely given, Viktor was barely able to keep himself awake for more than an hour at a time. Even then, he only had enough energy to eat and sit up as the servants cleaned and changed his bandages. Any time he started to get riled up about finding Heine, the doctor would threatened him with another sedative, leading him to say nothing, despite his desperate desire to find and free his innocent friend. His recovery was further hampered when he began having more chest pains and the doctor discovered that the prince still had pieces of shrapnel in his chest from when the bullet struck him. This caused him to endure two more surgeries to remove all of it and resulted in even more painful recovery time. However, the pain he endured was nothing to compared to the helplessness he felt at not being able to to find Heine. Because he was confined to his bed and not allowed to talk about anything upsetting, Viktor could only hope and pray silently for his friend's safety, to the point where it wasn't uncommon for him to either fall asleep or wake up with tears in his eyes.

Meanwhile, Maria did some investigating of her own. After making sure Viktor was taken care of, she had the guard send her a report of the incident, which detailed how the prince had been found walking the city streets during the harvest festival with the kidnapper, who attempted to flee and used the prince as a shield when guards shot at him. The case seemed pretty cut and dry and it infuriated her to think that someone would use her precious only child in such a cowardly way. And yet as she read the report, something felt off about it. If Viktor had been kidnapped, why were the two found walking in the middle of a festival together with lots of witnesses around? If he had been kidnapped with the intent of being ransomed, why would the kidnapper risk any harm coming to the prince before making his demands?

Things took an even more bizarre turn when she read the description of the suspect. Apparently he was a boy around Viktor's age, only much smaller with a lighter frame. How was a boy of that size able to kidnap the prince from the palace on his own? However the thing that jumped out at her the most was his hair and eye color: Both were bright red with his eyes being of an amber hue. It was then the queen remembered how Viktor had previously confessed to her about sneaking off into town regularly to meet with a commoner girl who had the same hair and eye color. But if that were really the case, why was he found with a boy instead? Were the two related? Was he escorting Viktor to the girl? Where was she during all this?

Naturally Maria wanted to investigate further and interrogate the boy herself but her husband forbade anyone from going near the prisoner until he returned home from a diplomatic visit. While the king did initially show outrage and anger when they found out Viktor had been shot, he still continued on with his kingly duties upon learning that Viktor would live. He even traveled out of the country while the prince was still unconscious, having the nurses send him occasional reports regarding updates on Viktor's status. While it infuriated the Queen to see the King remain so uninvolved with their son's recovery, she knew his duties came first regardless of circumstance. It was probably for the best anyways given his presence wouldn't help matters and possibly make things worse once Viktor regained consciousness.

It wasn't until the doctor reduced Viktor's medicine intake, allowing him to remain awake for longer periods of time, that she decided to broach the subject with Viktor, who now had a much clearer mind and was getting more restless by the day.

"Viktor darling, I know it's been a while and I'd hate to make you relieve such awful memories, but I've been meaning to ask you." Maria said as she sat by Viktor's bedside one evening while he ate dinner. "Exactly what happened on the night of your 'accident'?"

"That night?" Viktor fell silent and looked off to the side, where the doctor was preparing fresh bandages. His mother followed his gaze and nodded, getting the hint.

"Oh doctor, you don't have to worry about that." The Queen said as she went over to the physician and grabbed the cloths from him. "I'll prepare those for you. Why don't you head down to the kitchen and get some dinner for yourself? I'm sure you're starving after such a long day of work."

"Oh well, if you insist your majesty." He nodded and walked out of the room, leaving the queen and prince alone.

"Now then, please tell me exactly what happened that night. I need to know all the details." Maria asked, returning to his side.

Viktor paused for a moment before nodding and proceeded to tell her the whole story, how he sneaked out to the harvest festival and was chased down by the guards before being shot in an his attempt to save Heine. The only part he left out was everything that went on between him and Heine before that point, as he felt it was an inappropriate time to bring that particular detail to light and instead merely referred to him as a friend. By the end of the story, Maria was bordering on tears.

"Oh that poor boy!" She wept. "To think he's been imprisoned all this time for a crime he didn't even commit."

"That's what I've been trying to tell everyone!" Viktor exclaimed. "He must be freed at once before something awful happens to him."

"I agree with you darling, but we can't go against your father's commands. He wants the boy to remain in his cell until he returns home so can pass judgment on him properly. I suppose if you wrote to him asking if he could make an exception-"

"I'm actually far ahead of you mother." Viktor nodded. "A few days ago while the nurse was writing a report to father, I wrote my own letter and asked her to send it along with the report. With any luck, I should hear his reply back any day now."

"Viktor, that's so clever!" The queen nodded, though she still looked concerned. "Oh but still, don't get your hopes up too much. Your father is usually firm once he gives a command and almost never changes his mind."

"Don't worry mother, I explained everything to him. Once he realizes that Heine is innocent, he'll have to let him go!" Viktor said with confidence.

Maria couldn't help but smile. "Ever the optimist my son. I sure hope you're right this time. However, there's one part of your story I don't quiet understand."

"What's that mother?"

"If you were going to the festival to meet with that girl, why were you with that boy instead? Where was she when all this happened?"

Viktor suddenly went silent. Before he could answer however, there was a knock at the door, followed by a voice. "Your highness?"

"Enter." Maria commanded.

A guard then entered, holding a sealed letter in his hand. "Forgive my intrusion your majesties, but a message just arrived from the king. He said it was urgent."

"Urgent? He must've gotten my letter!" Viktor said suddenly feeling hopefully. "I'll take that then."

"My apologies your highness but this message is meant for the queen only." The guard walked over and handed Maria the letter, bowing to both royals before leaving.

Viktor looked confused. "I don't understand, why would father write to you?"

"I'm not sure." Maria confessed. It wasn't like the King to send her personal greetings or anything of that nature so she knew it had to be important. Using the doctor's scalpel to open the envelope, she quickly read over the letter, her face changing to one of shock before turning to fear and concern.

"What is it mother? What did he say?" Viktor asked.

Maria looked apprehensively at her son. "I'm not sure I should tell you dear. I don't think you'll like it."

"Mother please, I beg you! This is a matter of life and death!" Viktor begged.

Maria hesitated but then reluctantly held the letter toward Viktor, who whipped it out of her hands and quickly read the short but impactful letter. His face quickly contorted with anger as he sat up, glaring down at his father's handwriting with utter disgust. "I don't believe this…"

"Now Viktor, let's not jump to conclusions." Maria said cautiously. "I'm sure he has his reasons-"

"His reasons are because he's an ignorant, pompous fool!" Viktor said angrily as he crumpled the paper within his hand. "How can he think I fabricated everything when it's the truth!?"

"He probably thinks you're still under the influence of the medicine and are not thinking clearly." The queen rationed. "Why don't you wait until he arrives home and-"

"No!" Viktor shouted as he whipped off the covers. "I will not let Heine continue to rot away in that prison. I'm getting him out of there myself right now!"

"Viktor stop!" Maria exclaimed, crossing to the other side of the bed and standing in front of Viktor. "You're still not recovered yet! And your father will be furious once he finds out you disobeyed him."

"Then let him be furious!" Viktor said sternly. "I don't care what he does to me, I will not allow Heine to suffer on my behalf any longer!"

Maria wouldn't budge though and looked nervously at the door, as if she were planning on calling for the guards. Viktor then decided to changed his approach. "You know that boy sitting in prison is innocent don't you? Otherwise you wouldn't have asked me for the full story on his arrest. I promise if you let me free him, I won't let him leave the palace and I'll keep him here until father returns home so he gets a fair hearing, I swear to it."

While the queen was tempted at first to call out for the guards or doctors to restrain Viktor and keep him in his bed, she stopped upon seeing the serious, determined look in his eyes. It was the same look she'd seen back when he was talking about the commoner girl and his refusal to make her a mistress in favor of preserving her reputation. Something nudged uncomfortably in the back of the queen's mind, leading her to believe that this boy was special to Viktor in the same sense.

"Please mother. I can't let him stay in that horrid place while I sit comfortably in the palace." Viktor pleaded. "I beg you, let me go to him."

Realizing he wouldn't stop until the boy was free, Maria let out a reluctant sigh. "Very well Viktor. But I certainly hope you know what you're doing."

She then stepped aside, allowing him to pass by and walk out the door where she heard him summon the guards. Immediately a couple of them came to his aid, ready to go at his beck and call.

"Gentlemen, get me a change of clothes and escort me to the palace prison. There's an innocent soul that needs to be set free."

* * *

It was a clear night when Heine once again knelt down to pray. The bright moonlight lit up his dark lonely cell and highlighted Heine's thinner form as well as his red hair, which had grown so long it nearly trailed down to the floor. Although Heine got two regular meals a day, which was more than he usually got living on the street, he could barely bring himself to eat half the time as he was constantly worrying about Viktor. It had been months since the Harvest Festival and still Heine received no news of the prince's fate. Autumn had come and gone, as did winter. Soon it would be spring time and still he heard nothing. He was convinced at least that Viktor was still alive, given how news of his death would spread quickly and Heine would immediately find himself up for execution. Even so, the thought of Viktor being in pain and barely clinging onto life was more than Heine could bear. And so, like he did every morning and night, he continued to pray.

"Dear God, let Viktor recover from this. If you let him live, I'll do anything you ask of me." Heine pleaded, closing his eyes tight as he finished his prayer.

He was so engrossed in thought he didn't notice the door behind him open until he heard a familiar voice.

"Sorry it took me so long."

Heine let out a small gasp and opened his eyes. Slowly he turned and got the surprise of his life. Standing there in uniform with his chest and arm heavily bandaged and a serene smile on his face was Viktor, alive and looking as healthy as the last time Heine saw him. At first Heine thought he was seeing things, until Viktor spoke again.

"I'm here to get you out Heine." He said, giving his trademark smile.

Tears welled up in Heine's relieved face as his heart leaped from his chest. At that moment he wanted nothing more than to run into Viktor's arms and never let him go. However, seeing the guards standing in the doorway behind him reminded Heine of Viktor's status and how he was to be addressed. So instead, Heine smiled gratefully and bowed down before the prince.

"I'm so glad you're alive…your highness."

Viktor stared down at the red head for a moment before turning to his guards. "Undo his chains."

The guards nodded and immediately went over to Heine, where they undid the shackles from his wrists. Heine instantly felt lighter as the metal chains fell to the floor. Rubbing his wrists, he attempted to stand up, but was immediately hit with a wave of dizziness. Months of limited movement and poor eating habits left Heine's body weaker than usual, causing him to sway and fall over.

"Heine!" Reacting quickly, Viktor stuck out his free arm and caught Heine before he hit the ground.

"Your highness, be careful! You're still injured!" The guards protested as they pulled Heine out of Viktor's hold and hoisted him onto his feet, holding him steady by both arms.

Another guard tried helping Viktor to his feet but he shrugged him off and knelt before Heine. "Are you alright?"

"Yes…just a feeling a bit faint is all." Heine said wearily as he swayed a little.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure you get proper food and water right away." Viktor assured him with a smile. He then stood up and faced the guards. "Have him brought to my room at once."

"Your highness, we're under strict orders from the king to keep the prisoner-"

"I don't care what my father instructed you to do. I want him out of this cell and brought to my room immediately. That's an order." Viktor said sternly.

The guards looked uncertainly between one another before reluctantly bowing in submission. "Yes your highness."

Together with the guards, Viktor and Heine made their way out of the prison and across the courtyard through the palace gates. As soon as Heine entered the palace, he felt himself become instantly breathless as he took in its large, regal and elegant surroundings. With its polished marble, red carpeting and drapes, grand chandeliers and high windows and ceilings, it was every inch a palace worthy of a king. Heine had never been inside such a lavish building of that size and refinement before and immediately felt out of place just from standing in the foyer. Viktor meanwhile walked on ahead, leading their group silently up sets of stairs until they stopped in front of a large set of doors.

"Have a servant send a tray up to my room at once." Viktor instructed the guard. "After that, I request privacy for the rest of the evening."

"Your highness, what should we tell the king and queen about the prisoner- "

"He's not a prisoner anymore!" Viktor interjected. "He is my personal guest and will be treated as such. My mother already knows where he is being kept, and as for my father, I will inform him myself on the matter at my earliest convenience. Now leave us."

The soldiers looked between themselves and bowed before leaving. Viktor opened the door and gestured Heine inside, who entered looking nervous and awkward. Once inside, he saw that Viktor's room was as large and as well decorated as the rest of the palace, filled with lavish wooden furniture, beautiful paintings and a large silk sheeted bed. As he turned toward the prince, Viktor closed the door behind them and locked it. He glanced back at Heine who stared anxiously at the prince, suddenly feeling uncomfortable now that they were alone together in his bedroom.

"Your highness, I …" Unsure of what to say or do, Heine bowed his head to him. "Thank you for freeing me. I'm grateful to be considered a guest in your home and I wish to say-"

But Heine never finished his sentence. The instant after Viktor locked the door, he quickly strode over to Heine and grasped his face with his one hand, capturing his lips in a needy, desperate kiss. Heine's eyes widened in shock as he stood awkwardly with his hands at his side while the prince continued to kiss him, deepening it to the point where Heine thought he would pass out from the lack of air and euphoric feeling. When Viktor finally did pull away, both boys were blushing and breathing heavily, their eyes glazed over with emotion.

"Your…your highness? Why-" Heine stuttered.

"Please, call me Viktor, just like you always have." Viktor said, his breathing still rough as he collapsed onto his knees held Heine close, burying his face in the crook of his neck. Although hesitant at first, Heine gradually wrapped his arms around Viktor and then tightened his hold, feeling grateful to have the opportunity to hug him again.

Viktor tightened his grip and looked up at Heine, tears welling up in his sparkling blue eyes. "Oh Heine, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me."

"For what?" Heine asked.

"It's my fault you were in that awful place for so long." Viktor explained. "I wanted to free you the moment I regained consciousness, but I kept passing out from the pain and medicine given by the doctor. Even after I recovered and explained what happened, my father still refused to let you out. That's why I took it upon myself to release you. I'm just sorry it took as long as it did."

"Your high- Viktor. You have nothing to apologize for." Heine said holding onto him. "If anything I should be on my knees begging for your forgiveness. You took a bullet for me. It was my fault you nearly died-"

"Because I left without permission and put us both in danger." Viktor interjected. "The guards never would've mistaken you for a kidnapper I hadn't run off. Then you wouldn't have been beaten and thrown in jail. Furthermore…" Viktor then looked ashamed. "If I had just told you the truth about my lineage when you first asked, this whole thing could've been avoided."

Heine watched as tears started to run down Viktor's face before he continued. "I wanted to tell you before, I truly did. I was just so afraid of losing you, so worried that my title would scare you off, that I ended up putting both our safeties at risk and nearly lost you regardless. I'm a failure, as both a prince and your knight."

Unable to bare seeing Viktor so upset, Heine dropped all formalities and cupped Viktor's face, giving him a sweet comforting kiss before wrapping his arms tightly around him. Viktor was taken slightly off guard by the act but nonetheless melted into Heine's embrace. As Heine held Viktor close, he spoke softly in his ear. "Forgive my bluntness Viktor but…you're a real idiot."

Viktor blinked as he looked up at Heine in surprise. "What?"

Heine in turn, looked upon Viktor with all the sincerity he could muster. "After all we've been through, everything we've shared so far, did you really think a fancy title could drive me away? It's like you don't know me at all."

"I…I just…" Viktor stuttered before Heine grasped Viktor's chin and held his gaze.

"It doesn't matter to me whether you're a prince, a knight or even a commoner like myself. I don't care about any of that. I care about you. I've done nothing but worry about you since that night. Having you here alive and well is all I need and all I could ever want."

Viktor's heart clenched tightly in his chest as more tears spilled down his cheeks. He then closed the space between them, claiming Heine's lip once more. Heine held onto Viktor, taking care to avoid his bandages, and the two dissolved into a frenzy of heated kissing. It didn't last too long however as Heine began to feel faint again and nearly collapsed from exertion. Luckily Viktor kept a tight grip on him and held him close so he wouldn't fall.

"You look exhausted. Why don't you lie down until your meal comes?" Viktor suggested as he and Heine carefully got to their feet.

Heine nodded wordlessly as Viktor escorted him over to his bed and pulled back the covers. Heine climbed up and slipped underneath the blankets, lying back against the pillow. The softness of the bed seemed to have an instant effect on the red head as he immediately felt drowsy and let out a yawn as he closed his eyes. Viktor smiled as he covered him back up and sat on the edge of the bed before gently running his fingers through Heine's hair, soothing the weary red head as he quickly fell asleep, finally getting the quality rest he had been missing for so long.

It wasn't long afterward that the food tray Viktor ordered had arrived. Not wanting to wake Heine, he ordered the maid to leave the food at the door, intending to get to it later once Heine woke.

In the meantime, Viktor was content to watch over Heine as he slept peacefully. Soon his desire to be closer to the red head caused him to move onto other side of the bed, sliding over so he was sitting directly next to Heine.

As Viktor shifted into a more comfortable position, Heine stirred slightly and turned over, draping his arm over Viktor and snuggling up against him. Viktor looked down in surprise and felt his heart leap with happiness. Placing his free arm around Heine, he pulled the red head in close so that Heine was snuggling up against him, his head and arm resting peacefully on Viktor's lap.

"Sleep well Heine. I promise, so long as you stay in this palace, I will make sure to protect you." Viktor whispered to his sleeping friend. "You'll be taken care of and get all the refineries you deserve. And when the time comes, I will get you your freedom. Even if I have to go against my father to get it."

As he looked down upon Heine, who snoozed away peacefully, Viktor felt his heart swell with emotion. He ran his fingers through Heine's hair, tucking it behind his ear and caressing his cheek softly. Smiling, Viktor leaned back against the headboard and closed his eyes, keeping his arm protectively around Heine. Together, the two reunited friends turned lovers fell asleep in each other's arms, happy to at long last be reunited.


End file.
